


25 Days of JeanMarco

by yesiamacosplayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 days of JeanMarco, Bottom!Jean, Christmas AU, Christmas Presents, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Rough Sex, Sledding, enjoy, holiday au, i dont know what im doing, smut happens, two dorks loving each other, winter activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamacosplayer/pseuds/yesiamacosplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco's adventures in the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyber Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little twist off of the '25 Days of Christmas' made into 25 Days of JeanMarco! This will be a compilation of drabbles of the boys doing winter/holiday themed activities. I'll be posting a new chapter every day up until Christmas! I hope you all enjoy. ^-^

Click.

Click.

Click.

“Fuck…” 

Click.

Click.

Click.

“Seriously!?!?”

“Everything alright Jean?” Marco asks as he closes the door behind him.

Jean whips his head around fast and slams his laptop closed, giving Marco a sheepish grin, “Yeah, yeah… totally fine.”

Marco just stands in the entryway looking at Jean for a moment before shaking his head and grinning, “Alright, I’ll pretend I didn’t see what I saw on your laptop screen.”

“What!?" Jean runs his fingers through his hair making it stand up in weird angles before dragging his hands down his face, “Ughhhhhh…”

Marco laughs, “You’re always really obvious when you’re shopping for me,” he runs his fingers through Jean’s hair, smoothing it out, “Why don’t you just go out with Armin and get me something? It’s easier to buy me something when I’m not around.” Marco kisses the top of Jean’s head before making his way to the kitchen.

“Because it’s Cyber Monday! I could get a really great deal on something really nice for you, but of fuckin course, everything sells out so quickly it’s impossible!” Jean groans.

“You know,” Marco comes back into the living room with a thick red ribbon in his hands and straddles Jean’s lap, “I could just have you as my Christmas present,” he grins as he wraps the ribbon around Jean’s neck and ties it into a bow, leaning in to kiss Jean’s nose.

“O-oh yeah?” Jean’s cheeks turn pink.

“Mhmm,” Marco bites his lower lip.

Jean quickly regains his composure and smirks devilishly, “I could definitely do that, baby.”

Marco squeals as Jean tosses him onto his back on the couch and crawls over him. Their hands quickly explore the familiar expanse of each other’s bodies as their tongues mingle.

Just as Marco grinds his hips up against Jean’s and lets out a breathy moan, Jean pulls away and stands up smirking down at him.

“What are you doing?” Marco whines.

“Everyone knows you can’t open your presents until Christmas Marco,” Jean teases before quickly dodging Marco’s grab at his wrist and running away and up the stairs.

“Jeeaaaannnnnnnn!” Marco groans as he laughs and gets up to chase him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter posted... phew 
> 
> I will take requests on any prompts you all would like to see. So if you have any ideas for a holiday/winter themed au, leave a comment and I will do my best to make it happen! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Snowballs

“ _Don’t you dare_ do that Jean,” Marco says while staring down his boyfriend.

 

“Don’t _what,_ Marco?” Jean says with a playful smirk as he pats the snow in his hands together into a ball.

 

“You know _what_ Jean…” Marco replies as he slowly prepares to run.

 

“Oh,” Jean raises his eyebrows, “You mean this?” he lifts his hand with the snowball in it quickly and throws it at Marco.

 

“Jean!” Marco yells as he quickly dodges it. He recovers quickly and runs to hide behind a few trees. Once hidden, Marco begins to pat snow together into small balls.

 

“Marcooo?” Jean calls out while he approaches the trees carefully.

 

A snowball quickly flies by Jean’s head as he hears Marco yell, “Polo!”

 

“Oh _you little shit,_ ” Jean smirks as he runs for the trees. When he gets there, he creeps around only to find Marco missing. He creases his eyebrows. That’s weird…

 

“HAH!” Marco exclaims as he jumps onto Jean’s back causing the two of them to fall into the thick snow.

 

The two fall into a fit of laughter as they attempt to wrestle in the snow, while trying to shove snow into each other’s clothes.

 

“No! No N-no no!” Jean laughs as he struggles beneath Marco.

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Marco says before smiling and biting his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he struggles to pull Jean’s shirt up.

 

Jean literally squeals when Marco succeeds and shoves snow onto his bare tummy. Marco falls backwards laughing hysterically. Jean quickly stands shaking out his shirt as a string of curses leave his mouth. Once the snow is gone, he scowls down at Marco.

 

“You’re a jerk you know that?” Jean says with a pout.

 

“Oh, but you started it babe,” Marco replies with a shrug as he stands and approaches the other.

 

Jean grumbles, unable to argue with that point as he holds his hands behind his back, kicking a small pile of snow.

 

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Marco wraps his arms around Jean’s waist, “I’ll start a warm bath, and even make some hot cocoa to make up for it. How’s that sound?” he smiles happily down at his grumpy boyfriend.

 

“Will there be mini marshmallows?” Jean mumbles.

 

“All the mini marshmallows your heart desires,” Marco says as he kisses the crease between Jean’s eyebrows.

 

“Hmmnn, okay,” Jean replies before kissing Marco on the lips gently. Marco smiles into the kiss. Jean lifts his arms up to wrap them around his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“One thing first,” Jean whispers with a smirk.

 

“WhaaAAAAAH!” Marco jumps back and brings his hands up to his neck where a pile of snow sits just inside his scarf. He bends over as he attempts to empty the cold fluff from his neck, tearing his scarf off. All the while Jean is holding his stomach from laughing so hard.


	3. Christmas Tree

Jean opens the front door to their apartment to hear cheery Christmas music playing and the soft humming of a familiar voice. He sets down the two coffee cups on the small table by the door while he rids himself of his jacket and boots. With the warm coffee cups back in hand he slowly makes his way down the hallway to the living room and slowly leans against the wall with a small smile on his face.

 

“Chestnuts roasting over an open fire…” Marco softly sings while he hangs an ornament on the tree, “Jack Frost nipping at your nose,” Marco crinkles his nose in time with the words with a happy look on his face. When he twirls around to grab another ornament he catches Jean looking at him lovingly and his cheeks begin to feel warm.

 

Jean makes his way into the room holding out a cup to his freckled lover, “Peppermint Mocha, just the way you like it,” He smiles warmly.

 

“Thank you, Jean,” Marco smiles as he takes the cup and sips carefully, “Mmmnn, perfect.”

 

Jean laughs lightly, “Need help with the tree?” he asks as he makes his way to the box filled with ornaments.

 

“Mn yeah, if you’d like to,” Marco sets his cup down and walks over to the fireplace, grabbing a small box off the mantel, “But first, this is for you.”

 

“Isn’t it a little early for Christmas gifts Marco?” Jean asks with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah, but you can open this one now,” Marco smiles.

 

Jean grabs the small box and pulls the ribbon loose, unwrapping it carefully. When he opens the box, there’s a small picture frame ornament with a picture of the two of them on their first Christmas together in front of the town’s Christmas tree.

 

“I know it’s cheesy…” Marco huffs, “And it’s kind of du-mnnn.”

 

Jean locks his lips with Marco’s quickly cutting him off. He pulls back, “It’s not dumb at all… I love it Marco,” his voice is small as he tries to rid of the small lump in his throat.

 

“Woah, Jean, are you okay?” Marco asks as he rubs his thumbs over his lover’s cheekbones that are tinged red, brown eyes meeting shiny gold.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Jean reassures, “Stop looking at me like I’m going to explode…”

 

Marco laughs then, “Is my Jean feeling a bit romantic? Hmm?”

 

“Shut up Marco!” Jean gently punches him in the arm as he turns around towards the tree, the new ornament in his hands, “Help me put this up.”

 

Marco stands close behind Jean, his chest pressed to his back. He slowly reaches down to grab Jean’s hand with the ornament pulling it up towards the tree.

 

“Here?” Marco whispers into Jean’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his lover’s spine.

 

Jean gulps loudly, “Y-yeah…” as he works the string around a strong branch. Once the ornament is in place, Marco peppers kisses against Jean’s neck.

 

“Perfect,” the taller of the two whispers as he continues his kissing.

 

Jean leans into his touch as Marco trails his fingers down his sides to press small circles into his hipbones. Jean moans lightly as he presses his ass back into Marco’s hips, eliciting a low moan from the brunette.

 

“Let’s finish the tree later,” Marco nibbles at Jean’s earlobe.

 

Jean quickly nods his agreement as he turns around in Marco’s arms and kisses him passionately. Marco is quick to pick up his boyfriend and make their way to the bedroom, leaving their coffee to get cold, the tree still bare except for the few ornaments here and there, and the soft Christmas carols playing throughout the cozy apartment.


	4. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually National Cookie Day today, hence the theme. Aha hope you enjoy!

Marco dusts the counter with flour before placing the ball of cookie dough on top of it. He grabs the rolling pin and begins to smooth out the dough. Once it’s flattened he grabs the Christmas shaped cookie cutters and presses them into the dough. Once the excess is removed, he places the cookies on the baking sheet and continues the process until all of the cookies are baked.

 

Jean walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and yawning. He drags his feet across the floor to the fridge and grabs the milk, opening the cap. He brings the bottle up to his lips and is stopped when he hears Marco clear his throat. Jean lowers the milk with a sigh and opens up the cabinet in front of him to grab a glass.

 

“Thank you,” Marco laughs lightly.

 

“Mmbghnm,” Jean grumbles, “Why are you up so early making cookies?”

 

“It’s national cookie day Jean!” Marco smiles and smacks Jean’s hand away when he tries to grab a cookie from the tin, “Broken ones are over there,” he points, “You can have those.”

 

Jean munches on a cookie, “Sho itsmm nashiomal coofkke day?” (So it’s national cookie day?)

 

“Yes, you dork,” Marco chuckles, “And I’m making cookies for you to take to work, and I’m bringing some to work too!”

 

“Ugh, but I hate everyone,” Jean groans, “They don’t deserve your cookies, especially Jaeger,” Jean wraps his arms around his boyfriend and buries his face in between his shoulder blades.

 

Marco laughs, “I don’t know why you hate him so much babe,” Marco closes the lid to the cookie tin, “he’s really nice when you get to know him.”

 

Jean snorts, “Yeah maybe to you! It’s impossible to be mean to freckled Jesus.”

 

“Well you’re taking them anyway,” Marco laughs, “At least I know they’ll get eaten by Sasha and Connie… I should have made them their own tin… hmm.”

 

“Why can’t you make meee my own tin,” Jean pouts as he squeezes his boyfriend’s torso.

 

Marco turns around in his arms and runs his fingers through Jean’s hair and then laughs, “Oops…”

 

Jean glares up at him, “What did you do?”

 

“I may have gotten a bunch of flour in your hair?” Marco bites his bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

 

Jean relaxes, “You’re lucky I haven’t showered yet…” Jean reaches around Marco stealthily grabbing a handful of flour without him noticing, “But if I know you well enough, you already have.”

 

Marco lifts an eyebrow at Jean when he smirks up at him, “Yeah… and? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

Jean doesn’t say anything else before he blows the handful of flour in Marco’s face. He quickly jumps back and can’t help the laugh the bubbles up in his throat.

 

Marco stands there and coughs blowing a small cloud of flour. He looks across the kitchen with his mouth open in surprise at his boyfriend’s actions before closing the small distance between them with a smirk.

 

“M-marco… come on babe,” Jean throws his hands up in surrender, “It was just a joke!” he backs up until the countertop is digging into his lower back.

 

Marco doesn’t say anything else. He corners Jean and then ruffles his own hair over his boyfriend causing the flour to fall onto Jean.

 

“Oh come on!” Jean grumbles as he squirms underneath Marco.

 

Marco laughs loudly when he finally stops and looks down at his grumpy boyfriend. He leans in and kisses him gently against the lips, “It was just a joke babe.” Marco bites his tongue between his teeth at the look Jean gives him.

 

Jean manages to break free, before he gets far he stops, turns around and grabs Marco’s wrist, “You. Me. Shower. Now.”

 

“But the cookies Jean…” Marco says without much fight.

 

Jean turns around and smashes their lips together in a heated kiss, he pulls back and smirks at the slight blush on Marco’s freckled cheeks, “They can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you all are enjoying this so far! ^-^   
> If for any reason a day will be missed I will let you all know and do a double post in one day, but so far things are looking good and I should be able to post every day!  
> And again, if you'd like to see any specific prompts, leave a comment and I'll do my best to incorporate it!


	5. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a blanket hog.  
> Jean is horny.
> 
> And things get... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.  
> This is all smut.  
> I don't know what happened. Not really holiday ish, oops? But it's winter. Haha ugh. Don't judge me. Shit happens.
> 
> And why the smut chapter ends up being 1k+ words compared to the mere few hundred the other chapters are, is beyond me. 
> 
> But anywho, I hope you enjoy the love.

Jean wakes up shivering and grabs for the corner of the blanket and tugs. Nothing. He groans and opens his eyes to stare at the burrito of a blanket that his boyfriend is in.

 

“Marco,” Jean nudges him. He doesn’t get a response. He nudges him again, “Marcooooo.”

 

When he still receives no response he rolls over and on top of Marco. He sits up lazily as he straddles the lumpy pile. He begins to bounce up and down, “Marcooh-oh-oh.”

 

“Mmggffhbmm,” arms squirm out of the blanket grabbing onto Jean’s waist.

 

“You stole the blanket again,” Jean huffs when he pulls said blanket back from his boyfriend’s head.

 

“Sorry…” Marco grumbles before lifting the blanket and opening his arms.

 

Jean obliges and crawls under the blanket and is content with the position of little spoon. He shivers still feeling cold.

 

“Gets pretty cold in here in the winter huh?” Marco mumbles as he rubs Jean’s arm comfortingly. Jean grunts in response. Marco hugs Jean tighter and rubs his nose affectionately against Jean’s neck, “Just means I get to cuddle you more.”

 

The gesture wasn’t meant to turn Jean on, but in the slight grogginess of early morning he feels himself becoming aroused. He grinds his butt back into Marco while biting his bottom lip, hoping Marco catches on.

 

He does.

 

Marco grinds his hips back against Jean and kisses his neck just below his ear, sucking gently, “The things you do to me…” Marco groans as his dick starts to perk up. Jean gasps, still sensitive from the night before.

 

“So needy,” Marco whispers into the blonde’s ear. His voice is still rough from waking up. He runs his hands up and down Jean’s bare body, “Could probably make you cum just from this? Hmm?” he grinds into Jean again.

 

Jean feels all of the heat in his body pool south. He moans.

 

Marco reaches across Jean to the nightstand grabbing the bottle of lube left there from last night. He pops the cap and coats his fingers, warming it before rubbing them against Jean’s entrance. Marco slips a finger just barely into him, he smiles when he discovers Jean is still slightly worked open from last night.

 

“Mmmnn,” Jean moans when Marco slips another finger inside him, curling them slightly, “M-Marco…”

 

“Right there baby?” Marco curls his fingers again and is pleased with the way his boyfriend bucks back into his thrusting with a drawn out moan.

 

“F-fuck Marco… hurry up,” Jean groans.

 

Marco splays the hand he has underneath Jean’s body across his stomach, holding him in place and continues his slow thrusting, “but isn’t this nice Jean?”

 

“Mmmm, fuck yes, but-ah!” Jean gasps when Marco easily slides in a third finger, “Godddddd, fuck me already!”

 

Marco chuckles at his lover’s impatience. He is well aware of his own need throbbing, but he is enjoying the slow lazy rhythm he’s set. He decides not to hold back much longer after Jean begs for him to fuck him once again.

 

“Condom?” Marco asks while he continues to finger Jean slowly.

 

Jean lets out a low moan, and shakes his head, “N-no.”

 

Marco stills his movements, “Are you sure?”

 

“F-fuck!! Yes! Marco, pleaseeee,” Jean sighs dramatically, “Please just fuck me already!”

 

Marco sighs at his boyfriend’s impatience before flipping Jean over onto his back and pinning his hands above his head, “So impatient, so disobedient.” Marco clicks his tongue, “Maybe I should just leave you a mess for your behavior.”

 

Jean’s stomach flips as his erection twitches. It’s not often he gets to see Marco like this, it makes him excited. He quickly shakes his head, “N-no please, I’m sorry!”

 

Marco smirks down at the mess he’s made of the blonde, “Are you gonna be a good boy?” he asks while he lazily palms himself, slicking his hard member with lube.

 

Jean nods pleading, slowly spreading his legs wider for Marco.

 

“Good,” Marco replies shortly before thrusting fully into Jean, eliciting a moan from both of them. Marco doesn’t bother asking if Jean is ready for him to move, he pulls back agonizingly slow and pushes back in with just as much effort.

 

Jean bucks his hips up trying to create more friction between the two, so impatient. Marco stills his movements. Jean squirms beneath him and whines.

 

“Impatient hmm?” Marco chuckles darkly, “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Jean bites his lip at that, and his eyes begin to water from frustration, his erection sitting heavily against his stomach, precum dribbling from it and onto his abs.

 

Marco let’s go of his boyfriend’s wrists, bringing his hands down to Jean’s hips, and suddenly snaps his hips forward. Jean’s eyes roll back as his back arches and he practically screams Marco’s name. Marco continues his rough thrusting when he bends down and quiets his boyfriend with a deep kiss.

 

“Shh, baby,” he moans, “You’ll wake the neighbors.” He continues pounding into Jean, who is biting his bottom lip so hard it begins to bleed. Marco moans as he quickens his pace slightly hitting Jean in all the right places.

 

“M-Marco s-so close,” Jean moans.

 

“Mmm, yeah baby?” Marco continues his relentless pounding, “Ya gonna cum for me?”

 

“Fuck yes!” Jean whines when Marco hits his prostate perfectly.

 

“Then go ahead,” Marco growls into Jean’s ear, “Cum.”

 

Jean’s vision goes white as his back arches and his head tilts back. Marco continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Marco thrusts a few more times before releasing himself, with a loud moan, pulling out before spilling onto Jean’s stomach.

 

When Jean’s eyes and body begin to focus once again, he feels Marco peppering him all over with kisses and light praises, “So good baby.”

 

“Holy shit, Marco,” Jean looks up at his boyfriend, whose freckles are standing out from the deep blush on his cheeks, “Where the fuck did that come from?”

 

Marco laughs lightly before grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and wiping Jean’s stomach clean, “I-I don’t really know.” He bites his bottom lip.

 

“That was so fucking hot babe,” Jean rasps, his voice sore from moaning.

 

Marco looks away bashfully before looking back at Jean with a glint in his eyes as he rubs at the back of his neck, “It was pretty hot wasn’t it?”

 

Jean nods and leans up kissing Marco and wrapping his arms around his neck. Their kissing is interrupted by the message tone going off on Jean’s phone.

 

Jean grabs it, and Marco watches as Jean’s face begins to turn pink, then red, as his brows furrow and he scowls.

 

“What is it babe?” Marco dares to ask.

 

Jean groans after throwing his phone across the bed and drags his hands down his face, “Fuck.i.fucking.hate.him!" he hisses.

 

Marco crawls across the bed to grab Jean’s phone, opening the text. He feels his face become hot when he reads the message.

 

**_From Fuckface (aka Jaeger):_ **

 

**_I don’t remember setting my alarm to horse calls. You have neighbors you asshole._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did that come from, right?  
> Hell, I don't even know.
> 
> But this gave me an idea, and I think I'm going to have a smut prompt every 5 days. What do you all think of that? I guess we will see, that would be 5 days out of the 25 of just smut. Hmm...
> 
> Oh btw I guess I should let you all know I have a tumblr.  
> Feel free to follow me if you'd like here:
> 
> yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	6. Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's never gone ice skating, and he finds out a secret of Marco's.

“M-Marco no!” Jean squeaks as he squeezes Marco’s hands tightly.

 

Marco chuckles, “You’re fine, I’ve got you baby,” he pulls Jean carefully away from the wall of the ice rink. Marco tries to hold back his laughter from the position his boyfriend is in. Jean is practically bent over in half, his arms stretched out in front of him holding onto Marco’s hands tightly. His face is pointed down and his eyes are squeezed shut. Marco shakes his head with a small smile, “Come on babe, look up.”

 

Jean slowly tilts his head upwards as he begins to straighten his body out. His foot slips and he panics and lunges into his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. Marco rubs his arms soothingly until Jean starts to relax.

 

“The worst that could happen is you fall on your butt,” Marco tries reasoning with him, “Okay, how about I’ll pull you along and when you’re ready, you can let go of my hands? Hmm?”

 

Jean looks up into brown hopeful eyes and takes a deep breath before nodding and dropping his arms down to hold onto the hands he knows so well. Marco beams a bright smile and kisses the top of Jean’s head.

 

“Okay, ready?” Marco asks.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jean tries to say confidently.

 

Marco slowly begins to skate backwards, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one is in their way. He keeps a nice pace as he pulls Jean along. Jean looks at Marco and slowly loosens his grip eventually breaking away. His lips curl into a smile when he looks up at Marco once he’s moving on his own. Jean experiments with moving his feet.

 

“Great job Jean! You’re doing well,” Marco beams. Jean moves his right foot forward with confidence, when someone skates by shouldering him hard.

 

“Shit!” Jean curses as he regains his balance, he looks sharply ahead and scowls at the back of a teenage boy, “Little fucknut…”

 

“You okay?” Marco rests a hand on his shoulder when he meets Jean at his side.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, that fuckin asshole almost made me fall… shithead!” Jean yells the last part as him and Marco pass the kid who is leaving now. The kid sticks his tongue out and flicks them off.

 

“Oh I oughta-AH FUCK!” Jean yelps as he slips and falls onto his butt. He huffs and flails dramatically onto his back and covers his face in the crook of his arm. Marco laughs. Jean scowls, “Stop laughing at me!”

 

“I’m sorry…” Marco bites his tongue, “You’re just so dramatic.”

 

“Shut up,” Jean sits up and accepts Marco’s outstretched hand, “I’m done skating, I’ll just watch you, or something…” he grumbles.

 

“W-well, okay, at least you tried,” Marco smiles before pulling Jean to the door to let him out, “I’ll just be a few more minutes, kay?”

 

Jean nods and wobbles away to the nearest bench. He struggles to pull the skates off his feet, but once he’s successful he quickly slips into his converse. He looks out at the rink trying to spot Marco in the small crowd. When he spots him, his jaw drops. Marco just lands after doing a spin in the air perfectly. The people around him clap, and Marco smiles brightly, his cheeks slightly pink with a blush. Marco performs a few more moves before skating in and joining Jean on the bench.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were _that_ good at skating Marco,” Jean looks at his boyfriend incredulously.

 

“It just never came up, honestly,” Marco scratches at the back of his neck nervously.

 

“We’re you a skater before? Like, did you skate professionally? Because you’re… you’re really incredible babe,” Jean reaches a hand out to Marco’s arm.

 

“Well, yeah… when I was younger, but there was... there was an accident and I stopped skating professionally,” Marco looks away and gets quiet. Jean takes that as his cue to stop asking about it.

 

“W-well let’s go get some hot cocoa? Yeah?” Jean asks as he stands quickly.

 

“Yeah…” Marco smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Jean frowns slightly but quickly shakes it off and grabs hold of his hand as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was weird, sorry. It seemed better as an idea than when I actually tried writing it out. Hmph.


	7. Sledding

“Come on Horseface! We don’t have all night,” Eren yells from behind him.

 

“Shut the fuck up Jaeger!” Jean scowls.

 

“Jean…” Marco says at his side.

 

“He’s being an ass, I didn’t even get a sled yet!” Jean finally grabs a sled and sits down on it at the top of the hill.

 

Marco laughs, “Alright, let’s have a race!” he looks at Jean with a glint in his eyes. Jean smirks, he’s always up for a challenge.

 

“Okay, and what’s the prize for the winner?” Jean asks.

 

“Hmm…” Marco bites his lip and then smiles, “Winner gets to top tonight.”

 

Jean’s face becomes a dark shade of red as he looks at Marco with wide eyes, “You’re serious?”

 

“Yeah, why not. It makes things interesting,” Marco pokes Jean’s shoulder, “What? You scared?”

 

“No!” Jean rubs his face, “Okay let’s go Freckles.”

 

“On three,” Marco says, “One… Two… THREE!”

 

They both push themselves forward and are sent racing down the hill. Jean leans to the side closely avoiding a bump in the hill. He looks over to Marco, and they’re pretty even, Marco just a few inches ahead of him. Jean bites his tongue as he wills himself to go faster. The bottom of the hill is approaching fast and Jean squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Once he comes to a stop he looks to his right where Marco should be and he’s nowhere to be found, “Hah! I win!” He stands and throws his hands up in the air. He turns around and his hands fall down to his sides when he sees a small crowd around someone a few yards away. Jean tries his best to run in the snow over to the small group of people.

 

“Marco!?” Jean’s voice is panicked. He pushes himself through the wall of kids and his eyes widen when he sees his boyfriend. Marco’s entire right side is covered in snow. Marco slowly sits up, the snow falling from his shoulders and he winces. Jean rushes to his side, “Marco, are you okay!? What happened?”

 

“Hit a bump,” Marco sucks in a breath through his tight lips, “I-I think I may have broken something…” he hugs his right arm to his chest.

 

“Shit, Marco…” Eren’s voice comes from behind Jean, his breath heavy, “I saw what happened, I called for an ambulance. That fall looked rough.”

 

Marco gives a small smile, “Yeah, it probably hurts as bad as it looked.”

 

Jean cups Marco’s face and looks at his boyfriend with concern.

 

“I’m fine, baby,” Marco reaches up and rubs Jean’s face with his good hand.

 

Jean puts a hand over Marco’s and nuzzles into it. The sound of an ambulance makes Jean stand and he jogs over to the nearby street waving them down.

 

A few hours later and Jean is driving the two of them home. Marco holds onto Jean’s free hand with his good one. Jean peers over at Marco when they stop at a red light, his brow furrowed at the bright red cast on Marco’s right arm.

 

“I’m fine Jeaaann,” Marco mutters, “These painkillers are faaaannntastic.”

 

Jean laughs and pulls into a parking spot outside of their apartment. He helps Marco out of the car and into the apartment. He helps Marco change into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and lays him down in bed.

 

“You shouldn’t have,” Marco’s eyes close for a second and he opens them and smiles at Jean, “Shouldn’t have put clothes one me.”

 

Jean quirks an eyebrow, “Why’s that babe?”

 

“Cause it’s a good thing you top tonight,” Marco grins devilishly, “I don’t think I’d be able to with this,” he lifts his arm and stares at it before flopping it back down on the bed.

 

Jean laughs, “Yeahhh, not happening tonight, you need to rest Freckles.”

 

“But Jeeaaannnmmm,” Marco smiles into his boyfriend’s kiss.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco needs help, and Sasha almost ruins everything.

“Thank you for helping me Sasha,” Marco says with a sigh, “I can’t do anything with this arm.”

 

“No problemo!” she replies cheerily, “Anything for you Marco, I’m just glad Connie can distract Jean while I wrap his presents from you.”

 

As if on cue there is a loud commotion and Jean and Connie yelling about some videogame. Marco and Sasha roll their eyes.

 

“So where’s this gift! I wanna see it!” Sasha bounces on her toes, her ponytail bouncing from side to side as she pulls out a candy cane and begins to munch on it.

 

“Shhh,” Marco laughs, “You promise you won’t tell _anyone_?”

 

“Yes, yes! Come on!” Sasha squeals.

 

Marco walks over to his dresser, pulls out the middle drawer and digs into the back of it. His tongue is between his lips as he reaches blindly with his good arm and hand. His eyes widen and he smiles as he pulls a small box out of the drawer. He closes the dresser drawer and turns around to Sasha his cheeks dusted pink, making his freckles stand out.

 

When Sasha spots the small box she brings a hand to her mouth, “Oh… oh my… Marco!” she squeaks as she runs over to him and wraps him in a big hug, “I’m so happy for you! Oh my goodness!” she pulls back, her hands still on his shoulders, “When were you going to ask!?” she looks up excitedly.

 

“It’s not what you think…” Marco says quickly, “Look inside.”

 

Just as she is about to open it up, the bedroom door swings open and Jean is standing there, his eyes wide, “Is everything okay? Sounded like someone was being mauled.”

 

“Jean!” Sasha pouts, “That’s so mean!”

 

Jean smirks, “Well I’m telling it like I heard it.”

 

Sasha lifts the hand with Jean’s gift in it and is about to throw it at him when Marco’s good arm flies out and quickly grabs it, “Sasha!” he panics as he hides it behind his back.

 

“O-oh! Oops!” She glares at Jean, “You can go now! No one is being mauled!”

 

Jean just stares at the two before he nods and closes the door behind him to join Connie back in the living room.

 

“Woooooo… that was close,” Sasha sighs heavily, “Alright! Show me this gift!” She turns around and catches sight of the open box in Marco’s hands. Her mouth drops open and she looks up at Marco with tears in her eyes, “Really Marco! Really!?!"

 

Marco nods his nose becoming pink from trying to hold back tears, “Stop crying, you’re gonna make me cry!” he laughs.

 

“This is so wonderful Marco!” she hugs him tightly, “How long have you known?” She pulls back and wipes at her eyes.

 

“Just a few days now,” he smiles, “Think he’ll like it? I know I should get him something more, but with all the medical bills… it’s kind of difficult to afford much, and…”

 

“He will love it,” Sasha says confidently, “I promise. If he doesn’t I’ll come and maul him myself.” She puts her hands on her hips.

 

Marco smiles brightly and laughs. He hands the box over to Sasha, “Could you wrap it now?”

 

Sasha nods and grabs the scissors, tape, and wrapping paper. She sits on the floor and spreads it all out and quickly gets to work. When she’s finished she smiles brightly cradling the gift in her hands as she looks up at Marco, “Whatcha think?”

 

“Uhm, it’s…” he says as he grabs the box. It’s been wrapped three times, in all different wrapping paper. There’s a huge bow made from ribbon wrapped around it engulfing the small box. He smiles, “It’s uh, great. Thank you Sasha.”

 

“You’re welcome!” she bounces up, “Aghhh! I can’t wait for Christmas now!”

 

“Yeah, me too Sasha” he stares down at the box and slowly smiles, “Me too…”


	9. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's terrible at hiding things, and Marco has had enough.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna make me wear…” Jean holds up the sweater to himself and looks over to Marco with a sigh. The sweater has a giant reindeer in the middle of it. There are little lights twirling all around the sweater, and garland wrapped around the hem. Jean scowls with disgust, “ _This._ ”

 

“It’s an ugly sweater party Jean…” Marco says lightheartedly, “You’re supposed to wear an ugly sweater, it’s the point of the whole thing.”

 

Jean huffs and pulls the hoodie he is wearing off a little awkwardly Marco notices. He scrunches his brow and stands to walk over to his boyfriend when Jean’s hand flies up, “Uh, shit…”

 

Marco quirks an eyebrow, “Are you okay Jean?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, it’s just…” Jean sighs and turns around, “You weren’t supposed to know for a while until it healed up…”

 

Marco immediately walks over and gently touches around the sensitive skin of Jean’s shoulder blade because of the _brand new tattoo_ he is sporting. Jean’s shoulders tense, but he relaxes into his boyfriend’s touch.

 

“It’s a lion,” Marco whispers.

 

“Yeah… I-I know they have a lot of meaning to you,” Jean rubs at his neck nervously, “D-do you like it?”

 

“ _You got this for me?”_ Marco squeaks out.

 

“W-well… shit,” Jean puts his palms to his eyes and rubs them, “You hate it don’t you? F-fuck.”

 

“N-no! Jean it’s beautiful!” Marco is quick to react walking around to his boyfriend’s front, “Thank you! I love it.” He pulls one of Jean’s hands from his face, and smiles through watery eyes.

 

Jean’s eyes open wide and he quickly wipes at Marco’s tear stained cheeks, “Baby, baby I’m sorry.”

 

“N-no Jean…” Marco laughs, “I’m happy, that’s why I’m crying.”

 

“O-oh,” Jean sputters and his cheeks become hot, “S-so you like it?” he looks at the floor while he asks.

 

“Yes Jean,” Marco leans their foreheads together, “I love it. Thank you.”

 

Jean leans up and connects their lips. Jean slowly wraps his arms around Marco’s neck and Marco around his waist. The two stay close together exchanging small ‘I love yous’ between kisses until Marco’s phone goes off.

 

“Don’tttt,” Jean whines, “We don’t have to go to the stupid party.”

 

Marco laughs lightly before nuzzling Jean’s nose and pulling back, “Yes,” he smiles and kisses the shorter’s nose, “We do.” He then pulls out his phone and answers it.

 

Jean sighs heavily as he heaves himself onto the bed face first into the fluffy blanket.

 

Marco rolls his eyes before replying to whomever is on the phone, “Yeah, we can bring some.”

 

Marco laughs, “Yeah! Yeah, of course!”

 

Jean sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed and gently lifts his foot to playfully nudge his boyfriend’s perfect ass, he smirks at himself when he sees Marco’s reaction.

 

“Mhmm,” Marco replies before walking away from Jean and then glaring daggers his way, “Yeah we will be there, we might be a little late though,” Marco quirks an eyebrow and smirks at Jean.

 

Jean’s mouth goes dry and he practically shivers from the look Marco gives him.

 

“Yeah,” Marco’s voice noticeably drops an octave as he squeezes the phone between his ear and shoulder, “I’ve just gotta take care of a little _problem_ ,” Marco sways his hips as he approaches Jean, he places his good hand on his shirtless boyfriend’s chest and spreads his fingers out.

 

Jean visibly gulps when Marco pushes him back onto the mattress, his shoulder slightly stinging from the rough contact with the bed.

 

“See ya soon,” Marco grins down at Jean, “Bye.” Marco tosses his phone across the bed and straddles his boyfriend’s hips, “You know, naughty boys don’t get gifts for Christmas…” he smirks and leans down and kisses Jean’s lips ever so slowly, “I’ll have to make sure you stay _nice_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't set this up for tomorrow's chapter at all... hehe
> 
> I'm not sure if you all remember, but tomorrow is a smut chapter. (;
> 
> Welp, I'll see ya soon.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like:  
> yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	10. Naughty or Nice

“Yeah?” Marco grunts as Jean moans, “You like the way I fill you up baby?”

 

Jean throws his head back as he braces himself with his hands on Marco’s chest as he slowly lifts himself and drops back down onto Marco. He continues with a steady pace, swiveling his hips down to connect with Marco’s hips. Marco helps by thrusting up to meet Jean, causing more friction.

 

“F-fuck,” Jean curses as he leans forward allowing Marco to snap himself in and out of his tight entrance quickly.

 

“So naughty all the time,” Marco says through gritted teeth as he slaps Jean’s ass with his good hand eliciting a high-pitched moan from him.

 

“M-Marco s-so close,” Jean whimpers.

 

Marco smirks and stops all of his movements, holding his lover still with his good arm. Jean whines as he squirms out of frustration.

 

“M-Marco! Marco pleaseeee,” Jean begs, “Fuck, I-I’m so close, Marco, please.”

 

“Are you gonna be a good boy?” Marco quirks an eyebrow, “Are you going to be nice?”

 

Jean scowls.

 

“I’ll finish you off really nice if you agree,” Marco tries at persuasion.

 

“Y-yes,” Jean barely whispers.

 

“Hmm?” Marco teases by rolling his hips once.

 

“A-ah shit,” Jean moans, “Yes! Fuck I-I’ll be nice!”

 

Marco smiles before flipping them over carefully and leaning down to kiss Jean’s lips slowly. He’s careful to keep mind of his arm that is still in a cast and slowly thrusts back into his boyfriend.

 

“I’ll be nice too,” Marco whispers. He begins to pepper kisses down Jean’s jaw to his neck as he continues his slow rhythm. Jean’s head tilts back as he moans deeply from the slow pace. Marco moans Jean’s name before sucking gently right below his ear, “So beautiful,” he praises his boyfriend.

 

Jean tightens his grip on Marco’s back. He’s slowly climbing back to his release. His legs begin to shake as Marco hits him perfectly. Marco’s name falls from his lips over and over again along with breathy ‘I love yous’.

 

“’M close,” Jean moans lightly into Marco’s ear as he drags his nails down his freckled back.

 

“M-me too,” Marco grunts as he picks up his pace.

 

Jean throws his head back as the pace quickens. His eyes roll back and he sees white as he cums all over his stomach, his dick falling limp against himself. Marco cums shortly after moaning Jean’s name as he leans their foreheads together.

 

Jean slowly kisses freckled cheeks as they both come down from their high. Marco lays at his side, his good arm wrapped around Jean’s chest.

 

“We need to get cleaned up,” Marco mumbles into the blankets.

 

Jean groans but is quickly quieted by the look Marco gives him.

 

“You said you’d be nice,” Marco smiles as he leans in to kiss his boyfriend lazily.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jean sits up and quickly grabs a tissue from the end table to wipe himself clean as best he can. He frowns, “I need a shower.”

 

Marco laughs, “Me too, let’s make it quick.”

 

* * *

 

 

After showering and putting their ugly sweaters back on they make their way to the place the Christmas party is being held.

 

They walk inside to loud Christmas music and all of their friends and coworkers inside. Marco puts the plates and plastic silverware he was supposed to bring down on the food table before greeting everyone.

 

When he turns to see Armin, the blonde’s cheeks are blown red, “Are you okay Armin?”

 

Armin’s mouth drops open and he sputters before Eren walks over slinging an arm around his neck.

 

Eren brings his free hand up to his hand around Armin and makes an obscene gesture with his fingers, “We all know why you’re late,” Eren smirks and then laughs.

 

Marco and Jean look at each other, both beginning to blush.

 

“W-what!?” Marco sputters.

 

“Y-you,” Armin looks down, “You didn’t hang up the phone, a-and Y-you were on speaker…” Armin glances up but quickly looks away, “U-uhm… yeah.”

 

“And you didn’t hang up!” Jean groans as he drags his hands down his face.

 

“I-I tried! B-but E-Eren!” Armin holds his hands up.

 

“Fuckin Jaeger,” Jean scowls as he glares at said offender, “Fuck you.”

 

“Fuck you horseface,” Eren smirks, “Well actually… Marco handles that pretty well apparently.”

 

Jean lunges and Eren quickly dodges him as he takes off towards the crowd by the tree.

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Armin looks absolutely terrified.

 

“It’s fine Armin,” Marco tries at a smile, “It was a mistake, I understand.”

 

Armin looks at both of their sweaters then, “I-I like your sweaters.”

 

“Thanks!” Marco smiles genuinely then and nudges Jean with his elbow.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Jean grumps as he crosses his arms with a sour look on his face.


	11. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat goes out in the apartment. Jean is grumpy. Marco surprises Jean. Jean cries like a baby.

Jean and Marco are huddled together in front of the fireplace attempting to warm up in the bundle of blankets around themselves. The heat went out in their apartment in the middle of the night and won’t be getting fixed for a few days. So the boys are trying to warm up at three in the morning in their chilly apartment.

 

This has happened at least twice every year the boys have lived in the tiny one bedroom apartment. They have been living here for five years together. If it's not one thing, it's another. In the summer the AC goes out, in the winter the heat goes out. The pipes freeze over, causing no water flow to the kitchen, and they do not enjoy washing their dishes in the bathroom sink...

 

“T-this is r-ridiculous,” Jean shivers, “W-we need t-to g-get out of h-here.”

 

Marco stays silent and Jean quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“It’s n-nothing!” Marco smiles through chattering teeth.

 

“Y-you’re t-terrible at l-lying,” Jean shoves Marco’s shoulder lightly.

 

Marco smiles again sweetly, “Hey, d-do you w-wanna go to t-the diner? Get s-some hot c-cocoa and warm up?”

 

“T-that s-sounds f-fucking amazing M-Marco,” Jean quickly nods his head yes.

 

Marco makes sure he grabs the small box from his dresser drawer before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can feel my fingers again,” Jean sighs as he wraps his hands around the warm mug. He looks down into his chocolatey drink and smiles. When he looks up and across the table he snorts.

 

Marco’s eyes widen as he looks at his boyfriend across from him laughing, “W-what!?”

 

Jean brings a finger up under his nose mimicking a mustache before reaching across the table and wiping Marco’s upper lip of whip cream. When he’s settled back in his side of the booth he brings his finger to his lips and licks it clean, "That's why I don't get whipped cream, plus it makes the hot chocolate taste weird," Jean scrunches his nose.

 

Marco’s cheeks turn red and he glances around the small diner. No one is paying attention to their little exchange given it’s only the two of them and the staff inside this early, “T-thanks.”

 

Jean sighs and slides down in the booth relaxing a bit. He kicks out his foot until he finds Marco’s and he wraps his feet around Marco’s left ankle. Marco smiles. It’s something Jean does when he doesn’t want to leave any time soon. Marco slides down his side of the bench, making it easier to intertwine their limbs. He burrows into his scarf that is still wrapped around his neck and sighs contentedly.

 

* * *

 

 

“U-uhm, excuse me,” Marco hears a light feminine voice. He flicks his eyes open and jumps. He sits up quickly, startling Jean from his sleep.

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Marco quickly apologizes. He reaches in his pocket for his wallet to pay. He furrows his brow and wonders how long they were asleep for.

 

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it!” the petite blonde smiles, “It’s on me!”

 

Jean is still attempting to wake up, “When did we fall asleep?” he groans as he stretches.

 

“Oh no, we couldn’t possibly let you do that after falling asleep here!” Marco waves his hands as he talks.

 

“Only about an hour,” the waitress replies to Jean first than to Marco, “It’s fine really!”

 

“Christa!” a harsh voice comes from in the kitchen before the doors swing open and a tall woman walks out and over to the table. When she reaches her destination she wraps an arm around the waitress’ shoulders, “You’re always too giving around the holidays! How we gonna make money if you never charge anyone?”

 

“Freckles,” Jean say as he yawns.

 

“Who you calling freckles?” The brunette scowls down at him.

 

Jean quickly sits up and his mouth drops open, “N-not you! I didn’t even know you were here…” he glares back at the woman, who does indeed have freckles scattered across her cheeks.

 

“He calls me freckles!” Marco quickly tries to calm the atmosphere. The woman then glares over at Marco before smiling slyly.

 

“Oh,” she smirks, “Well hello _Freckles,_ I’m Ymir,” she points at herself and then to the small blonde at her side, “This is Christa.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Marco says politely, “Uhm, well… we better get going, we’re so sorry for falling asleep like that! How much do I owe you?”

 

Ymir waves her hand at him, “Nothing, go on. Get.” She shoos him.

 

Marco smiles brightly before standing up and putting his coat back on, “Thank you! Really it means a lot.”

 

“Us freckles gotta stick together,” Ymir smirks.

 

“Happy Holidays!” Christa chimes in before Marco and Jean walk out.

 

“Happy Holidays!” Marco replies cheerily.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean looks out the window with his cheek in his palm as they make their way back home. He’s dreading having to go back to the freezing apartment building. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

 

What Jean doesn’t know though, is that Marco has other plans. Marco glances over at his grumpy boyfriend in the passenger seat. He glances back ahead and then at the cast around his arm. He wishes he could reach over and grab Jean’s hand to calm his nerves. He looks forward and concentrates on driving and his destination.

 

Marco pulls up into the small driveway and smiles. He puts the car in park and looks over to his sleeping boyfriend. He nudges him lightly, “Jean.”

 

Jean grumbles and slightly adjusts himself but continues to sleep. Marco doesn’t blame him, the heat in the car is at a perfect temperature. He could very easily fall asleep in the warm vehicle.

 

“Jean,” Marco laughs as he unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to kiss his lover awake.

 

“Mmmnnnmm,” Jean smiles as he opens his eyes, “I like waking up like that,” he yawns, “You should do it more often.”

 

Jean stretches in the small amount of space he has before opening the door and climbing out. Marco is quick to follow as he leans over the roof of the car, small box behind his back. He watches Jean carefully.

 

Jean rubs at his eyes before looking up and then his brows furrow. He looks around and stops on the small house in front of them. A look of confusion crosses his face and then his mouth drops, his eyes widen, and he looks across the car at his boyfriend, “Marco?”

 

Marco walks around to the front of the car and Jean joins him.

 

“I wanted to wait,” Marco rubs at the back of his neck, “Fix a few things up,” he holds the small wrapped box out to Jean, “And given the circumstances with the apartment now,” Marco sighs and looks away from Jean shyly, “Merry Christmas Jean.”

 

Jean still has a look of shock on his face when he grabs the small box. He slowly tears the ribbon off, his hands shaking. He huffs when he discovers there’s another layer of wrapping paper beneath the first.

 

When he discovers yet another he glares up at Marco, “Really?” his fingers fumble with the last of the wrapping paper.

 

“Sasha wrapped it…” Marco laughs.

 

“I couldn’t tell,” Jean scoffs before smiling. Jean finally opens the small box. He slowly reaches in and pulls out a key attached to a metal keychain. He holds the keychain up so that he could read it.

 

‘Our first house together. December 2014’ is engraved into it.

 

Jean looks up at Marco tears in his eyes, “How… how long have you known?” Jean sniffles.

 

“After we looked at the house the week before Thanksgiving, I placed an offer,” Marco smiles as he closes the distance between them, “I got a call a few days after Thanksgiving.”

 

Jean wraps his arms around Marco and holds onto him tightly. They stand there holding each other for a while. Jean leans up and kisses Marco deeply, tears still running down his face.

 

Jean pulls back and wipes at his eyes, “C-can we go inside?”

 

Marco smiles and kisses Jean’s forehead, “Of course, it is ours you know.”

 

Jean shoves him playfully and makes his way to the house. When he reaches the front door, he turns the key over in his hands a few times before finally unlocking it. They both step inside.

 

Warmth instantly washes over the two of them, not only from the heat that is flowing through the small house, but also the feeling of being home. Jean walks through the house admiring all of the rooms. Marco follows behind him smiling the entire time.

 

They both stop in the living room and stare at the only things left in the house. A couch that looks about thirty years old, and a small Christmas tree. The tree is decorated with twinkling lights and small red and green ornaments.

 

Marco steps behind Jean snaking his arms around the shorter’s waist as he kisses his head lightly, “Welcome home Jean.”

 

Jean closes his eyes and smiles slowly, “Welcome home Marco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longer chapters of this small adventure. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. ^-^


	12. Cuddling

Jean sighs as he flops down onto the couch, “I think that’s the last box.” He rubs at his eyes before looking over the expanse of their new home. Boxes are piled everywhere, and he groans, “I didn’t know we had so much shit.”

 

Marco laughs as he opens a box marked “Blankets” and pulls one out walking over to join Jean on the couch. The two snuggle up together and relax for a while.

 

“You’re arm okay?” Jean asks while he runs his fingers over the cast.

 

“Mhmm, you did all the hard work,” Marco smiles and kisses Jean’s head, “Thank you.”

 

“Why did we decide to move in on a day we knew all of our friends were working?” Jean scowls, “We could have been finished hours ago.”

 

“Don’t look at me,” Marco holds his hand up in surrender, “ _You_ were the one that was so eager to move in!” he laughs.

 

Jean pouts and then sits up to straddle Marco. He looks around the room and then gets up and walks over to an unmarked box. He pulls out a photo album.

 

He once again joins Marco, who is sitting up now, on the couch. Marco wraps his arm around Jean’s shoulder and Jean leans into it. He opens up the album, a picture of the two of them in high school is on the first page. Jean runs his fingers down the side of the photo carefully.

 

“Crazy right?” Marco muses, “Who’d have thought we’d be here.”

 

Jean turns and looks at Marco. He takes in his features. They’ve grown up together. Marco’s cheeks aren’t nearly as chubby anymore, his eyes crinkle a little at the corners when he smiles. His hair is a bit longer than he usually keeps it. Jean can’t help but think he will be lucky enough to keep growing old with Marco…

 

“I love you,” Marco smiles when he finally looks at Jean.

 

Jean chokes up, as he attempts to reply.

 

Marco’s face flashes with concern, “Jean?”

 

“I love you too,” Jean smiles before kissing Marco on the lips. He snuggles closer to Marco and lays his head on his chest as they both move a bit to be able to lay down comfortably.

 

Marco runs his fingers through Jean’s hair comfortably as they listen to soft Christmas music playing in the background.

 

“Marco?” Jean’s voice is soft from being lulled by his boyfriend. He picks at a loose thread on Marco sweater.

 

“Hmm?” Marco hums.

 

“Do you think we’ll grow old together?” Jean asks.

 

Marco is caught off guard. His hand stills in its movements through blonde hair and his heartbeat quickens, “Well, of course. Why wouldn’t we?” he’s hesitant, but continues with his fingers through Jean’s hair.

 

Jean lifts his head and rests his chin on Marco’s chest so he can look at his boyfriend, “What if I’m a really grumpy old man, you’ll still love me?”

 

Marco laughs, “You’re already grumpy.”

 

Jean scoffs, “Seriously Marco!”

 

Marco smiles warmly, “I’ll love you no matter what.”

 

Jean considers it and then lays his head back down on Marco’s chest. He grabs Marco’s hand and places it back on top of his head.

 

Marco smiles and continues lulling Jean, "You're still gonna love me when I'm old and wrinkly too, right?"

 

Jean smiles as he relaxes more, "You're gonna be a hot old man, and if anyone tries to steal you, I'll have to beat the pies out of them."

 

Marco laughs loudly at that and Jean joins in. When they both calm down they sigh together and before they fall asleep Jean whispers, "I love you."

 

Marco smiles, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	13. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a sweet tooth. And Marco likes detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 808 hits!? 53 kudos!? What is happening. Thank you all for reading this! Thanks to the few of you who have left wonderful comments and even bookmarked my story! This really motivates me to keep writing. It means a lot to me. (,:
> 
> This chapter was SO fun. I really liked this idea. I had someone send me the idea on tumblr! Thank you anon! This was really cute.

Marco’s tongue is between his teeth as he puts the walls of his gingerbread house together carefully. He’s gentle with his fingers, trying not to break the cookie walls. He’s grateful that at least his fingers are still useful through his cast.

 

Jean on the other hand, is staring at his gingerbread house supplies while he licks his lips.

 

“You better at least _try_ and make one Jean,” Marco says as he looks at Jean and laughs shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jean waves him off as he gets to work trying to connect two walls.

 

Marco is focused. He really wants to make a nice gingerbread house. He is careful about where he places every single gumdrop. He meticulously places his icing across the roof to make it look like snow. He places two small candy canes on either side of the door and he smiles. It’s turning out great.

 

Jean is blankly staring at the frame of the house he’s built while eating his gumdrops. His house’s roof is crooked and he cracked one of the walls down the middle, he attempted to fix it with frosting, but now it juts out at a weird angle. He shrugs as he reaches for another gumdrop and notices they’re all gone. He frowns. Then he spots the decorative icing and grabs the packet, pulling the corner off between his teeth.

 

Marco stretches out after being hunched over for so long, his arms lifting up and over his head. The hem of his shirt lifts up and the hint of a happy trail peeks out trailing down his tummy. Marco lets out a delightful moan when his back cracks just right and he settles back into the chair.

 

Jean takes in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend greedily as he sucks on the packet of icing in his mouth. He is happy they decided to buy the nicer gingerbread house kits because the sweets inside are so much better than the cheaper ones.

 

Marco gets back to work, lining the outline of the roof with mini red and green m&m’s. He even goes as far as making a little trail on the base plate to act as a sidewalk up to his house. He grabs the tube of colored icing and decides to finish it off and write “Merry Christmas” in bubbly letters across the makeshift yard. He smiles down at his work and looks over to Jean to see how his turned out.

 

Jean has already finished eating all of the candy that came with the kit, he sighs. He spots the butter knife he used to spread frosting and notices it still has some on it. He picks it up and begins to lick it when he hears Marco bust out laughing. He drops the knife with wide eyes, startled from his boyfriend’s laughter. He groans.

 

“Oh my goodness Jean!” Marco chuckles.

 

“What!?” Jean grumbles as he crosses his arms and sinks down in his chair, “You know I like sweets…” he pouts.

 

“At least you have a…” Marco looks at the still standing walls of Jean’s gingerbread house and smiles, “House I guess.” He teases.

 

Jean glares at Marco stubbornly and stands to walk away.

 

“Come here,” Marco laughs as he stands and grabs onto Jean’s wrist spinning him around to face him. He takes his thumb and wipes the bit of frosting from the corner of Jean’s mouth and smiles around his thumb when he pops it in his mouth and licks it clean.

 

Jean’s pupils are blown wide from the seductive act of his boyfriend. He feels his cheeks getting warmer. Marco leans in then and kisses Jean’s lips, the taste of frosting still faint on both of them.

 

Marco smiles, “I like sweets too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	14. Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's a Grinch. Tickling ensues. Someone gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap is it a late update! But I'm still technically on "time" considering its still the 14th, but close call! Gah! I'm sorry! 
> 
> I had a busy day, I wrapped 50 boxes of hot cocoa. Fifty. My fingers are cramped haha. But without further ado, here's the next chapter! :D

If there’s one thing Jean absolutely dreads about Christmas time; it’s Carolers.

 

“Thank you! It was very beautiful!” Marco smiles and waves before closing the door behind him. He hums to himself as he joins Jean back on the couch.

 

“That’s the _third_ time _today_ ,” Jean grumbles, “When will it stopppp.”

 

Marco is flipping through the channels, “Don’t be such a Grinch!”

 

“I’m not a Grinch!” Jean scoffs, “I just don’t need strangers coming to my door and singing to me. If I wanted to hear people sing, I’d go to a concert.”

 

“But you like it when I sing… right?” Marco pouts.

 

Jean stays silent as he looks at the television with his arms crossed.

 

“Jean!” Marco gasps.

 

Jean starts laughing, “I’m kidding! You’re probably the only person I’m okay with singing around me.” He slides himself across the couch to cuddle up with his boyfriend.

 

“Oh yeah?” Marco quips as he wraps his arm around Jean’s shoulders.

 

“Mhmm,” Jean hums as he nuzzles his nose into freckled neck.

 

Marco starts giggling, “That tickles!” he squirms away from Jean’s touch. Jean retaliates by wiggling his fingers down Marco’s sides. Marco’s body tenses from the light touches as he attempts to push his boyfriend’s prying hands away, “Jean!” he squeals when Jean’s hand breaks free and starts attacking him.

 

Jean is laughing as he climbs on top of his boyfriend attempting to stick his fingers between clamped armpits. He realizes to late when Marco jumps and sends them both off of the couch and onto the floor with a crash. They’re both too into trying to tickle each other to even care about the slight sting on their bodies from contact with hitting the floor. Jean regains his position on top and begins to trail his fingers down Marco’s thigh to behind his knee.

 

“Jean! Jean no!!” Marco can’t control the laughter that continues to bubble up from his throat.

 

“Jean Ye-AH!” Jean lifts his hands to his face squeezing his eyes shut, “Fuck!”

 

“Jean!? I’m so sorry! Oh my goodness!” Marco’s laughter is replaced with worry as the two slowly stand, “Are you okay baby?”

 

“Yeah, yeah fine…” Jean pinches between his eyes and then turns to look at Marco. His heart rate picks up when he sees Marco’s eyes widen even more.

 

“Oh my god Jean!” Marco instantly cups his face, “You’re bleeding!”

 

Jean holds his hands up and yup, sure as shit, he’s got blood all over his hands, “Holy fuck…” he whispers and then winces when a wet towel is placed on his nose. He squeezes his eyes shut at the sting of pain.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Marco’s whimpered voice travels into his ears.

 

Jean opens his eyes to tear stained freckled cheeks and he instantly reaches up to wipe them but stops when he realizes his hands are still covered in blood.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Marco frowns, “I’m so sorry baby.” They slowly make their way to the kitchen to sit down at the table. Marco replaces the towel with a small ice pack.

 

“’M fine babe,” Jean sighs as Marco cleans his fingers with a new towel. Marco is gentle as if he may break Jean, “’S just a bloody nose, and I _was_ tickling you.”

 

Marco looks up from Jean’s hand in his and his brows furrow but he smirks, “You were being a grump too…”

 

“Was not!” Jean scowls and instantly regrets it when his nose stings. He stubbornly admits, “Okay, maybe I was…”

 

Marco kneels between Jean’s legs and leans up to gently kiss him, “I’m still sorry…” he says solemnly.

 

“’S fine baby, really,” Jean caresses Marco’s face, “Let’s go find something to watch, kay?”

 

The two get comfortable on the couch and Marco turns the TV back on. When the screen finally focuses it shows that “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” is on. Marco side eyes Jean as he bites his lower lip holding back a laugh.

 

“ _Don’t you dare say a word,”_ Jean hisses as he grabs the remote from Marco’s hand and quickly changes the channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	15. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco in a Santa dress. Things get frisky. Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smutty smut.
> 
> Yeah I probably enjoyed writing this too much. 
> 
> Long chapter though to make up for my late posting of yesterday's chapter.
> 
> Over 1300 words... yeah. Haha enjoy!

Marco looks at himself in the tall mirror in their bedroom. His cheeks pink and he bites his lip as he tugs on the Santa hat to complete his outfit. He’s wearing a tight red “Santa” dress that Sasha had gone and bought for him. Across his waist is a black belt. Along the bottom hem of the dress is fluffy white and he decided to ditch the stockings. He looks himself up and down again as he fidgets.

 

The front door opens and closes and he quickly runs to hide in their master bathroom. He can hear Jean trudging through the hallway.

 

“Marco!” Jean’s voice calls out, “I’m home!” Marco hears keys clatter onto a countertop and the fridge being opened and closed.

 

Marco takes a deep breath and readies himself, “I’m in the bedroom!” he calls out.

 

He hears Jean’s light footsteps approaching the room, the door opening, and then, “Marco?”

 

Marco’s cheeks heat up and he walks out of the bathroom while grabbing at the hem of the short dress.

 

“Marc-ohh…” Jean stutters when he spots him. He feels heat prickle in his abdomen and he smirks slowly, “ _Well_ _hello Marco,_ ” Jean sits himself on the edge of the bed, “What’s this for?”

 

“I-I thought I’d surprise you…” Marco looks away, “D-do you want me to take it off?”

 

Jean grunts and holds out his hands, “I can do that for you if I wanted, come here.”

 

Marco slowly sways his hips as he closes the distance between them. When he’s close enough Jean tugs at his hips jerking him forward as he slides his hands down his legs.

 

“Mmm, you’ve always had nice legs baby,” Jean’s eyes practically seer into Marco’s brain when they look at each other. Marco whimpers and bites his lip. Jean slowly trails his hands upwards under the skirt of the dress teasingly. He lets out a growl when he grabs at his boyfriend’s perfect ass only to feel lace. His erection begins to feel uncomfortable in his work pants, “Turn around for me,” Jean demands.

 

Marco obeys and looks over his shoulder down at his boyfriend and he moans lightly at how turned on he looks.

 

“Bend over,” Jean smirks devilishly.

 

Marco bites his lip and slowly bends down while keeping eye contact with blazing golden eyes. The bottom of the dress slips up easily revealing the tight red lace underwear he is sporting. Jean’s eyes flick from his own, to his ass, and then back at his blushing freckled face.

“Lace looks good on you,” Jean reaches out and taps Marco’s butt lightly, “Especially in red.”

 

“Y-yeah?” Marco asks breathlessly.

 

Jean stands then and grinds his clothed dick up against Marco’s ass, “Fuck yeah.”

 

Marco moans, his dick is rock solid and straining against the tight panties he’s wearing, “F-fuck…”

 

“I’m so happy you did this for me baby,” Jean slowly caresses Marco’s ass and then bucks his hips forward once again eliciting a moan from the brunette, “Mmm, so pretty. Bed. Now.”

 

Marco quickly stands and allows Jean to press him into the bed face down. He spreads his knees farther apart and looks over his shoulder as best he can with a desperate look on his face.

 

Jean brings a hand down across Marco’s ass and Marco hisses in response. Jean leans down to kiss the already reddening mark, “Fuck baby, the things you do to me…” he reaches between Marco’s legs and palms him through the thin fabric.

 

“P-please, fuck me,” Marco moans out.

 

Jean grunts, “So forward,” he bends over Marco kissing at his exposed neck. Jean leans back again and leaves Marco untouched as he pulls at the belt around his waist. He quickly pulls his shirt off and stands to walk over to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and grabs the bottle of lube he keeps there. He removes his pants and turns around. By the time he makes it back to the bed, Marco is palming himself through thin fabric.

 

Jean smirks and slaps his hand away, “No touching yourself, I want to unwrap my present,” Jean kneels once again behind him and plays with his asscheeks.

 

Marco leans into the touch wanting more. His knuckles are white from gripping the sheets and his face is flushed with lust. He hears the pop of the lube cap and moans lightly when Jean pulls the lace panties to the side exposing his entrance.

 

Jean slowly rubs a slick finger around his lover’s hole. Marco whines and he decides to slowly force one finger in. Once he feels comfortable he pushes in a second, and then a third, curling them gently and causing Marco to call out his name when he hits inside him perfectly.

 

“Fuck me,” Marco pants, and he grinds back against Jean’s fingers, “Please!” he begs.

 

Jean releases a deep moan and pulls his fingers out slowly. He reaches for the bottle of lube once again and begins to slick his throbbing erection, “Fuck Marco,” he hisses as he positions himself, “I’m fucking you with these panties on… shit.”

 

They both moan and their hands grip what the can reach when Jean finally pushes himself inside Marco.

 

Jean breathes down onto the back of Marco’s neck when he pulls back and slowly pushes back in. He continues with his slow rhythm, peppering small kisses across Marco’s exposed shoulders.

 

“F-faster,” Marco pleads. Jean obeys and quickens his pace along with small nips at Marco’s neck, “Fffuck, yes Jean!”

 

“S-shit,” Jean curses as he grips his hips and continues to ram into his boyfriend, “You’re s-so tight.”

 

Marco’s erection is dripping precum through the thin fabric of the panties and onto the sheets beneath him. When Jean’s dick hits him perfectly his eyes roll back and be gasps. Jean continues to press into him, “’M close!” he manages to gasp again after Jean penetrates him once again.

 

Jean growls as he bends over his boyfriend and fucks him hard and fast, he reaches for Marco’s hands twining their fingers together. Marco trembles beneath him and Jean’s thrust begin to stutter as he approaches his own climax.

 

It takes two more hits to his prostate and Marco is screaming Jean’s name as he sees stars. Jean is quick to follow once Marco’s entrance tightens around him and he releases inside Marco, his name falling from his lips. His hips slowing to a stop and he collapses on top of him. Sweat making their bodies stick together uncomfortably.

 

Marco shifts beneath him and Jean lazily pulls himself out and flops down next to him on the bed. Jean throws an arm over his face, “Holy shit.”

 

Marco turns around and bites his bottom lip with a smile, “Yeah,” he says still trying to rest his beating heart.

 

Jean’s head lulls to the side to look at Marco as he grins, “I fuckin love you.”

 

Marco laughs as he wraps an arm around Jean’s waist, “I love you too.”

 

Jean pulls Marco’s arm from his body and slowly stands up, looking over his shoulder at Marco’s disheveled appearance, “Stay there.”

 

Marco furrows his brow curious as to what his boyfriend is up to. He sighs and closes his eyes and regulates his breathing. When he clearly hears the snap of a picture being taken he jolts up with wide eyes and stares at Jean standing in front of him holding his phone and smirking.

 

“What are you doing!?” Marco asks.

 

“New phone background,” Jean replies as if what he just did isn’t strange at all. He’s playing with his phone and then looks up with a cat-like grin, “See? For the holidays.”

 

“Jean!” Marco reaches out to snatch the phone from his boyfriend’s hands. Jean is quick though and holds his phone above his head. Marco covers his face with his hands in embarrassment.

 

Jean laughs lightly, “Only I’ll be seeing it baby,” he sits down next to him on the bed.

 

Marco groans and then let’s his hands fall from his face looking at his boyfriend, “Fine.”

 

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Jean kisses Marco’s neck right below his ear sending a shiver down the brunette’s spine, “We’ve gotta make fruitcake for tomorrow, you know it’s my mother’s favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	16. Visitors

“What do you want me to do?” Jean asks as he runs his fingers through his hair messily, “You know I can’t think straight when my mother comes into town…”

 

“If you could make sure the driveway is shoveled that would be great,” Marco replies while he gathers the ingredients for the fruitcake.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Jean paces back and forth, “Thanks baby,” he kisses Marco’s cheek as he makes his way to walk outside.

 

“Jean!” he hears Marco’s voice, “Put a coat on! And a scarf and a hat... and gloves!”

 

Jean looks down at himself, his hand on the doorknob, “Right…”

 

He grabs his winter gear from the closet and once he has it on he finally makes his way outside. Luckily they left their shovel on the front porch from yesterday’s light snow. He sighs send s cloud of warm air into the sky and gets to work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is the table set? Is the candle lit? Do we have enough forks?” Jean is asking all of these questions rapidly as he runs back and forth in the house.

 

“Yes, yes, and yes!” Marco laughs, he grabs Jean around the waist when he’s walking by him for the tenth time, and pulls him into his arms, “Relax hun, everything that needs to be done is finished. Here.” He grabs the glass of wine he poured for his boyfriend off the counter and hands it to him.

 

Jean grabs the glass, looks up at Marco, and then tilts his head back and chugs it down.

 

“Jean!” Marco scolds.

 

“Thanks…” Jean grumbles and sets the glass down, “I’m going to shower again and change my clothes.”

 

“You’ve already done that twice now…” Marco laughs lightly.

 

Jean looks down at himself. That’s right. He’s already wearing a nice green button down, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and his nice pants are on. His shoulders relax and he looks at Marco. Marco is wearing a red button up, with a cheesy Christmas tie, he also is wearing the pants he knows make his ass look phenomenal…

 

“Can I have another glass of wine?” Jean asks as he grabs his empty glass once again.

 

Marco sets his down and grabs the bottle from the ice bucket. He wraps his fingers around Jean’s on the glass and pours the clear liquid into it. While Marco enjoys red wines, Jean prefers lighter wines, like moscato. He smiles when Jean quickly takes a sip once he’s done.

 

The doorbell rings and Jean’s shoulders tense. He looks at Marco and then glances around their small home. Yeah, there’s still some work to be done, but the house looks pretty damn good for only have been settling in the past week.

 

“Jeanbo!” his mother exclaims when he opens the door. She walks in cupping his face and peppers kisses all over his cheeks.

 

“Hi mom,” he replies as he hugs her tightly. No matter how nervous he is preparing everything for his mother, it all instantly melts away and he relaxes into his mother’s touch. He’s missed her.

 

“Come on mom! Don’t hog him!” Jean smiles when he hears his sister’s voice. His mom finally breaks away and Jean bends down to pick the petite blonde up in his arms and she squeals with delight.

 

“And how are you Janelle? Have you been driving mom up the walls?” Jean laughs at the scowl his sister gives him.

 

“No! I’m not you!” she sticks her tongue out, “I’m an angel!”

 

“I’m sure you are,” Jean laughs earning a punch to the chest from the little one.

 

“Marco hunny!” Jean turns in time to see his mom embrace the brunette. She peppers his face with kisses just like she did with Jean. Marco beams a genuine smile as he hugs her and takes her coat.

 

Marco looks over to Jean and his sister after showing Jean’s mother to the bathroom, “And Miss Janelle, how are you?” Marco beams one of his best smiles.

 

Jeanette stiffens and hides her face in Jean’s neck a light blush dusting her cheeks, “G-good!” she replies.

 

Jean laughs. His sister has always been shy around Marco, even throughout all the years she has known him. Jean knows she thinks he’s cute, but she will never admit to it.

 

“Can I take your jacket?” Marco asks politely.

 

Jean puts her down and she allows Marco to take her jacket off and she kicks off her boots. She looks to Jean and quickly grabs his hand. Marco goes to her open side and holds his hand out to her. She takes it shyly.

 

“Alright!” Jean’s mother comes back into the room, “Give me the grand tour of your adorable new home! I’ve been dying to see it!”

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner everyone is sitting in the living room enjoying a glass of wine, of course Janelle has sparkling cider.

 

“Marco Marco Marco,” Jean’s mother smiles, “Dinner was wonderful!”

 

“Thank you,” Marco smiles.

 

Janelle insisted on sitting on Jean’s lap so he shifts as he lifts his glass to his lips to take a drink.

 

“So when are you two getting married?” Jean’s mom asks suddenly as she takes a sip of wine.

 

Jean chokes on his own drink and Janelle scrunches her nose at him.

 

Marco smiles warmly at him and reaches out for his free hand, squeezing it lightly, “Hopefully soon, there’s a lot going on with the new house and all, so we’re going to wait a bit before either of us decide to propose.”

 

“Just like you Marco, you’ve always been so smart,” she praises, “I’m so happy my baby boy has found someone so good for him.”

 

“Mom…” Jean’s cheeks feel warm.

 

“What it’s true!” she laughs lightly, “You two bring out great things in each other.”

 

Marco grabs the glass Janelle is holding when he notices her dozing off on Jean’s chest. He sets it down on the table and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch draping it over her shoulders.

 

“See?” Jean’s mom lifts a brow and smirks.

 

“Sometimes I think you love him more than I do… which is impossible,” Jean laughs. He peers over at Marco. He’s smiling and his freckled cheeks are pink.

 

* * *

 

 

After about an hour more of talking, Jean’s mother decides it’s time to leave.

 

“The house is beautiful you two,” she kisses Marco’s cheek and then Jean’s.

 

“Thanks mom,” Jean replies as he adjusts Janelle in his arms. She’s still groggy after putting on her coat and boots.

 

Marco holds the door open for everyone as they leave the house. Once they reach the car, Marco opens the car door for Jean so that he can put his sister inside, then he helps Jean’s mother with putting leftover food in the trunk.

 

The two stand together as they watch the car pull out of their driveway. Marco wraps his arm around Jean’s waist and waves before the car disappears down the street.

 

Marco’s eyebrows shoot up when he feels his face being pulled down and Jean’s warm lips being pressed against his own.

 

When Jean pulls back he presses their foreheads together, “I fucking love you.”

 

Marco laughs, “I love you too baby.”

 

“You’re way too good to me…” Jean whispers.

 

Marco’s eyebrow creases and he slowly kisses him. Pulling him closer, wrapping him tightly into his arms, “I love you Jean… I’ll keep loving you until the day I die, even after that.”

 

Jean looks up at their home as they make their way back inside. He looks over to Marco at his side, snowflakes lightly dusted in his dark hair, his nose bright red from the chill of winter, and his freckles standing out against his red cheeks. Marco smiles at Jean when he turns to look at him.

 

Jean’s heart skips a beat and he wonders how Marco can still do that to him. Still make his stomach flip, still make his heart flutter, still make him fall more and more in love with him every single day…

 

And in that moment Jean knows what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	17. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets sick, and Jean takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of breaks in this chapter, fair warning aha. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. (:

Marco’s been feeling the onset of some sickness coming on the entire week, he’s just very good at hiding it. He’s avoided giving Jean kisses on the lips and come up with an excuse every time Jean has asked if he was feeling alright. He doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend, not right now.

 

Jean has a huge project due in a few days and he knows he’s been stressing out over it. Jean has been coming home late, barely getting any sleep, and only remembering to eat because Marco tells him to.

 

When Marco wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and with a fever, and rushes to get to the bathroom, he can’t hide it anymore. Jean is quick to join him rubbing his back soothingly with one arm as he rubs at his eye with his other hand.

 

“You knew you were getting sick, didn’t you?” Jean mumbles.

 

Marco groans as he hugs the toilet.

 

“Baby,” Jean continues his rubbing on Marco’s back, “I’m calling off today.”

 

Before Marco can object he’s already bent over and hurling what’s left of his stomach into the toilet. With a groan he reaches up and flushes. And turns to look at Jean with a frown, “I hate being sick.”

 

“I know baby,” Jean helps him up and to the bed again, “I’m going to start a bath for us, and after that we’ll try to get back to bed.”

 

Marco just nods and flops back onto the bed with a grunt.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything is hazy for Marco. He kind of remembers the bath with Jean, and Jean struggling to get clothes back on his body, Marco wasn’t much help. Whatever this sickness was, it was hitting him full force and his body was completely drained from trying to fight it off.

 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up and tosses the covers off his body. Hot and cold flashes freaking suck. He groans and throws an arm over his face blocking what little sunlight is coming into the room.

 

Jean walks in a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and he’s carrying a tray, “Gmmpph, err umph.” (Good, you’re up)

 

Marco slowly inches his way up the bed and allows Jean to set the tray in his lap. There’s some toast cooked perfectly golden, one thing Jean can actually do, and a glass of orange juice. Marco grimaces at the thought of having to eat, just to puke it all up, he pouts and looks at Jean as he finishes his own toast.

 

“Don’t give me that look,” Jean’s sass is strong, “You’ve gotta eat something… and,” Jean pulls a silly straw out from behind him and places it in the orange juice with a smile, “Drink some OJ, it’s got vitamins and all that good shit.”

 

Marco laughs and regrets it when it turns into a cough. He sniffles and then picks up a piece of toast, his stomach gurgles and he looks at Jean and then takes a bite. He can barely taste anything because of the sickness, but he attempts a smile after he finishes the first piece and washes it down with some orange juice, “Thanks babe.”

 

Jean reaches up and feels Marco’s forehead with the back of his hand, he frowns and stands up, “I’ll be right back, finish your food,” he stops in the doorway with a hand on the doorframe, “I mean it.”

 

Marco attempts a smile and once Jean is gone he groans. It was hard enough to eat one piece of toast. He stares down at the second and sighs. He picks it up and shoves it in his mouth to get it over with, washing it down with the rest of the OJ.

 

Jean comes back into the room with a bowl and a small rag. He sets them down on the nightstand next to Marco and then pulls the chair they have in the room over to the edge of the bed. Jean takes the towel and dips it in the water and wrings it out. He folds it and then places it on Marco’s forehead.

 

Marco sighs into the cool relief he feels. He smiles and brings a hand up to Jean’s and squeezes it in appreciation. He turns his head to the side to look at his boyfriend. His brow is creased, he has dark bags under his eyes and he pretty much looks like shit… Marco frowns and reaches out to touch his face.

 

Jean leans into his boyfriend's touch and closes his eyes. He’s exhausted, but he won’t tell Marco that, god no, not when he needs him to take care of him. Jean feels himself slowly drifting and falling closer to the bed. One arm crooks underneath his head while the other is holding Marco’s free hand. Marco is running his fingers through his tangled locks and lulling him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean wakes with a start. He sits up fast causing Marco to stir. He looks at his boyfriend leaning up against the headboard with his head leaning back. His forehead is scrunched and it looks like he’s grimacing. Jean can’t believe he fell asleep, and worse he left Marco sitting up like that… it’s gotta be uncomfortable.

 

Jean checks the time and his eyes widen it’s already just past five thirty. He frowns and then sets his jaw as he attempts to move Marco and make him more comfortable. He’s successful and he thanks his lucky stars that Marco is still asleep when he’s finished. He leaves Marco some snacks on the table and leaves a note saying he’ll be back soon.

 

He shrugs on his jacket and wraps his scarf around his neck before pulling on his favorite beanie. He makes sure he’s got the list for Marco’s Mom’s chicken rice soup, that Marco’s told him about only a million times, and sets off on his mission.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean is happy when he gets back and checks in on Marco, who is once again sleeping. He’s cuddling Jean’s pillow and smiling like a dork while doing so. Jean runs his fingers through his dark locks and kisses his forehead before grabbing the now empty plate of food. Jean smiles.

 

Now, Jean knows he isn’t much of a cook, but he can do things with instructions, yeah easy. He looks at the recipe thoroughly taking in every detail and he gets to work.

 

Jean’s only had Marco’s Mom’s chicken rice soup once before, but he will never forget the way it tasted. It was the best soup he’s ever had, after his own mother’s of course. Jean is careful to taste it every step along the way. He stirs the contents and jumps when he feels arms wrap around his waist.

 

“Mmm,” Marco grumbles with a sniffle, “Smells good, thought my mom was here.”

 

Jean smiles at that as he swells with pride, “You should be in bed, resting.”

 

“I need to get up and move around,” Marco groans, “I feel like I’m gonna turn into a log if I lay in bed any longer.”

 

“Well the soup is almost done,” Jean looks over his shoulder, “Grab some bowls,” he smirks, “If you can.”

 

“Pfft,” Marco snorts, “I may be sick, but I can-“ he sneezes, “I can grab…” he frowns as he feels his body becoming heavy. Jean is at his side in an instant, laughing at him, but there all the same.

 

“Nope,” Jean smirks, “Back to bed, I get to take care of you for once, let me enjoy this.”

 

Marco flops back into bed, “I thought you enjoyed being babied by me,” he pouts.

 

“I do,” Jean laughs, “But I rarely get to take care of you. You need some rest. Let me do this for you okay?”

 

Marco nods and Jean kisses his forehead before going back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know how you did it,” Marco takes another spoonful of soup from Jean, “But it tastes exactly like mom’s.”

 

“I can cook!” Jean looks away from Marco when he gives him a look, “With directions…”

 

Marco laughs fully for the first time that day, no coughing or sneezing, “Thank you Jean, for everything today.” He smiles, "I love you."

 

“You’re welcome baby,” Jean smiles back, "Love you too."

 

“I’m actually surprised you’ve been really calm about this,” Marco says as he runs fingers through his own hair, “Honestly, I thought you’d be a bit more… frazzled.”

 

Jean scoffs, “I had to take care of Janelle when she was sick, believe me she’s the devil compared to you.”

 

Marco laughs at that. They both finish their bowls of soup and Jean takes the empty bowls to wash them in the kitchen. Marco sighs and settles into the comfort of his bed feeling a lot better than he did this morning. He quickly dozes off before Jean is back in the room. Jean strips of his clothes and climbs in behind Marco. He reaches across the bed to turn off the side lamp and then wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

 

They both needed this day to rest, Jean thinks to himself. It was nice having a lazy day, sure he had to take care of Marco, but that was perfectly okay with him. It beats having to haul his ass all over the office stressing himself out. Jean smiles and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco wakes up and throws his arm out and finds more bed. Bed? He opens his eyes and certainly does find Jean’s side of the bed empty.

 

“Jean?” Marco sits up, he rubs at his eyes and notices the small glow of light coming from the crack in the bathroom door. He gets up and makes his way over. He lightly taps on the door before opening it, “Babe?”

 

Jean is curled over the toilet heaving, when he finally sits back and wipes at his mouth with the towel on the ground he looks back to Marco and sniffles, “Hey baby, do you feel better? Because I feel like shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My mom actually makes the best chicken rice soup around. I could eat it for every meal every day of the week that's how good it is. Haha she would always make it for me when I was sick. It was the best.
> 
> Anywho, like always, feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


	18. Downtown Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets together for an outing downtown for the Christmas Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this chapter is a mess.  
> I had most of it finished last night, and the plan was to finish it this morning.
> 
> But I received news this morning that my Uncle had passed away. I wasn't very close to him, and him and my Aunt (my aunt is blood related) were actually in the process of a divorce. It still hit pretty hard, but I decided to try and finish this chapter out and stick to my deadline.
> 
> Trigger warnings: There is a scene involving a knife and robbery. I just thought I'd mention it in case anyone is triggered by that in any way.

Jean sticks close to Marco’s side as he tries not to make contact with all the people walking around them, “Who had this idea?” he huffs.

 

“Everyone decided together Jean…” Marco grabs his hand with his mitted one.

 

Jean burrows deeper into his scarf and sighs.

 

Here they all are, Sasha and Connie, Eren and Levi (surprisingly, he’s a lead detective and never gets a day off), and also Armin and Mikasa, all in the middle of downtown Trost for the Christmas festival.

 

Of course it’s crowded, there are hundreds of vendors lining all the streets selling all sorts of things. Jean stumbles back when Sasha and Connie zoom past him screaming something about cookies.

 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are looking at ornaments at a small stand together while Levi stands behind them typing away on his phone.

 

“Want something to drink?” Marco asks as he blows into his hands to warm them up.

 

Jean nods. Something hot would be wonderful right now… he looks around through the crowd for a beverage vendor. He sighs when there isn’t one in sight and turns around to find everyone gone. He frantically looks around his heartbeat racing. If there’s one place you don’t want to get lost, it’s Trost during the holidays. Jean knows the area, he did grow up in Trost, but with all of the vendor’s stands he gets pretty disoriented.

 

He quickly digs in his pocket as he makes his way through the crowd pulling out his phone. Of course the first number to come to mind is Marco’s. He waits as it rings and rings. When Marco doesn’t answer he frowns and he steps into an alley between two booths where it looks okay to stand and wait while he tries to get a hold of someone.

 

He’s gone through everyone. Not a single person has answered their phone… Jean curses, of course the one person he didn’t want to even think about calling is his last resort.

 

Just as he presses the dial button for Eren he’s shoved backwards further into the alley.

 

“What the fuck!” he curses through his teeth when he hits the ground hard and is dragged back even further around a corner. He stands quickly with a scowl on his face, dropping the phone from his grip, and turns around to see who shoved him. His eyes widen and his heart stops when a sharp blade is shoved in his face, “Woah, woah, woah…” he holds up his hands.

 

“Just give me your wallet and nobody has to get hurt,” the man in front of him snarls. The guy is tall, really tall, and bulky. He looks like he hasn't shaved in weeks and his breath reeks of alcohol...

Jean quickly reaches for his back pocket and panics when he remembers he forgot his wallet at home. What a fuckin fantastic day to do that… He looks up at the guy, his eyes wide compared to the narrow eyes of his robber, “L-look, I forgot my wallet today… I don’t have any money.”

 

"Oh, okay," The man laughs and drops his arm as if he was going to let Jean go, but in an instant he has his arm around Jean’s chest and the knife held at his throat, “You really trying to fuck with me kid?”

 

Jean’s first instinct was to try and struggle, but he held back once he felt the sharp pain against his neck when he swallowed, “I d-don’t have any-“ he feels the man’s grip loosen as his throat stings slightly from the knife swiping lightly against his neck. He takes the few seconds of the guy’s loose hold on him to swing his elbow back into his stomach and he manages to get away.

 

“You fuckin asswipe!” he hears a familiar voice and Jean turns around to see Eren on top of the man’s back holding him in a choke hold, “I’m the only fuckin person allowed to beat this shithead’s ass fucker!”

 

“Jean!” he hears Marco’s panicked voice and turns in time to see his boyfriend along with Levi and two officers running towards them. The rest of the gang is close behind. Marco grabs Jean’s face his eyes wide and brimming with tears, “Oh my god… your neck…”

 

When they hear the man who had attacked him scream in pain they look over to see Levi bending his hand backwards at an unnatural angle, “Shitty people disgust me.”

 

Marco is holding the tissues he had in his pockets against Jean’s neck as tears run down his face. Jean winces with shallow breaths. Paramedics finally arrive and quickly rush him into the back of an ambulance while Jean’s attacker is taken away in a squad car.

 

* * *

 

 

“’M _fine Marco,”_ Jean rasps at his boyfriend, “It’s just a scratch.” They were in the hospital for a few hours, luckily the cut wasn’t too deep and he just needed it cleaned out and a dressing put on. They are waiting for an officer to come and give them the okay to leave in one of the offices in the police department.

 

“What if it wasn’t _,_ ” Marco sniffles as he squeezes Jean’s hand, “What if… what if you _died?_ ”

 

Jean frowns as he looks at his boyfriend. Marco hasn’t stopped crying since they’ve been reunited. His stomach twists at the thought of Marco finding him dead… he squeezes Marco’s hand tightly, "But I'm not, I'm here... I'm okay."

 

“It’s my fault…” Marco whispers, Jean barely heard it he whispered it so low.

 

“No!” Jean winces from the pain of his sudden outburst, “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, that guy’s a piece of shit.”

 

“But if I didn’t leave you…” Marco chokes up as he looks away from Jean squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Stop…” Jean pulls Marco into a hug, “Please… it’s not your fault.”

 

Marco’s shoulders relax and he rubs his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hands.

 

Jean kisses his forehead, “I’m alright… _we’re_ alright, okay? I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Marco attempts a small smile.

 

“Alright lovebirds,” they hear Levi’s voice break through the silence, “The sleezebag seems to have a really fucked up record. He’ll be doing some time. Your medical bills are paid for…”

 

“What?” Marco and Jean say at the same time.

 

Levi raises an eyebrow, “Did you really think you’d be paying for that? Merry Christmas. Now go home, Eren won’t stop calling me. Apparently they’re waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you Levi,” Marco quickly pulls him into a hug. Levi stiffens and steps back with a click of his tongue.

 

“Thanks…” Jean says as he holds a hand out to Levi.

 

Levi rolls his eyes, and shakes his hand before watching them leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay?” Armin asks, his hands twisted in his lap as he sits across from Jean at the kitchen table.

 

“How long is the slash?” Sasha asks around a piece of bread.

 

“Are you gonna have a wicked scar?” Connie asks with an excited grin.

 

Marco sighs next to Jean and looks at him with his brow creased. Jean knows he is worried.

 

Jean smirks, “I’m fine,” he answers Armin first, he turns to look at Connie and Sasha, “Only an awesome scar, from here,” he points just below his adam’s apple all the way to the right side of his neck, “To here.”

 

Mikasa looks as expressionless as ever as she rolls her eyes at the animated talk. Eren is sitting next to her his arms crossed with an angry look on his face.

 

“I should have beat the living shit out of that douchebag,” Eren hisses.

 

Jean turns to look at him and bites his tongue from a sarcastic remark, “Hey…” his face turns serious and Eren looks him in the eyes, “Thanks man, really… you probably saved my life.”

 

Eren’s face softens for a moment and then he grins slightly, “Couldn’t have my favorite person to fight with go dying on me now, shithead.”

 

Jean laughs, “Yeah, yeah… whatever.”

 

“How terrible this had to happen so close to Christmas…” Sasha frowns.

 

Marco squeezes Jean’s hand then. Marco’s been pretty quiet the entire time. Jean frowns and squeezes Marco's hand back just as tight.

“Hey guys,” Jean clears his throat, “I’m pretty exhausted… I think I’d like to get some rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

After everyone says their goodbyes and leaves, Jean makes his way back into the kitchen to see Marco hunched over the kitchen counter.

 

“Baby?” Jean slowly wraps his arms around Marco’s waist holding him tight, “You okay?”

 

Marco’s body tenses. And then he shudders a breath out, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

Jean tugs on Marco and leads him to the bedroom. He lays down first and opens his arms with a grin and Marco slowly smiles back as he crawls onto the bed and into Jean’s arms. It’s not often he gets to be the one cuddled.

 

They stay silent for a long time, Jean running his fingers through Marco’s dark locks. The two of them holding each other as close as humanly possible.

 

“We’re still going to your parent’s house tomorrow,” Jean states bluntly out of nowhere. Marco’s eyes widen and he sits up. Before he can respond Jean shushes him, “I don’t wanna hear it, we’re going.”

 

Marco frowns, “We really don’t have to, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

 

“And miss out on your mom’s bomb ass cooking? No thanks,” Jean grins making Marco laugh.

 

“You sure?” Marco asks warily.

 

“Positive,” Jean smiles, “Plus… sweets. I know your family is known for them, you can’t make me miss it.”

 

Marco gently touches Jean’s neck around the bandages, “Okay,” he smiles, “Only if you wear the sweater I got you.” Jean frowns then making Marco laugh.

 

Jean slowly smiles and leans up for a kiss, “Fineeee.”

 

And Marco smiles as he closes the distance between them, connecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't know how the updates will be the next few days, I'll be traveling to Wisconsin from Illinois, a 6+ hour drive. I'll be up there for the weekend. If it comes down to it, I'll try and at least have the chapters written and upload them all sometime late Sunday.
> 
>  
> 
> R.I.P. Uncle JR. You'll truly be missed by many...


	19. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean go over to Marco's parent's house for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's here. I actually really like this chapter for some reason...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Jean walks out of the bathroom in his boxers while brushing his teeth as he runs his fingers through his damp hair, “Mmahrfo?” (Marco?)

 

“Yeah?” Marco responds from the closet as he pulls their clothes out to iron them.

 

“Wha phime we leafing?” (What time we leaving) Jean mumbles.

 

“In about twenty minutes,” Marco smiles, “Please don’t talk while brushing your teeth… you know it bugs me.”

 

Jean rolls his eyes and goes back into the bathroom to spit out the minty foam. He rinses his mouth and comes back out into the bedroom, “Do I really have to wear that sweater? If you can even call it that…”

 

Marco holds up the sweater vest in his hands. It is red with a green Christmas tree in the middle with “Happy” above the tree and “Holidays” beneath it. He smiles, “Yes.”

 

Jean sits down on the edge of the bed with his face in his palm. He’s completely relaxed about going over to see Marco’s family. His mom is a literal angel, must be where Marco gets it from. His dad is a freaking saint, always volunteering and helping when he can. Marco’s little brother though… he’s a brat, but Jean loves him as if he was his own brother. Every time Jean is over the two get along very well, not just because they both enjoy picking on Marco.

 

“Here,” Marco holds out a button up and a pair of black slacks after he was finished ironing them, “Put these on.”

 

Jean sighs as he stands and pulls on the pants. As he is pulling on the shirt he smirks, “I didn’t know I needed my mother to dress me.”

 

Marco laughs, “You agreed to this, so stop complaining.”

 

After Marco is finished getting dressed himself, in a black button up and black pants as well, with a red bowtie and red suspenders, he holds up the sweater and smirks playfully, “Come here baby.”

 

Jean uncrosses his arms and trudges the small space between them. Marco helps him pull the vest down over his head. Marco adjusts it so it is comfortable and he brings his hands up to Jean’s neck to adjust the collar of his shirt and his hands falter when his eyes fall on the cut across Jean’s neck. He slowly reaches up and runs his thumb over it lightly.

 

Jean grabs his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing Marco’s knuckles. Marco wraps his arms around him and squeezes him tightly.

 

“Ready to go?” Jean asks after a few minutes.

 

Marco pulls back and then kisses him, cupping his face in his hands, “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Jean turns around to leave the room when Marco grabs his wrist and turns him around to kiss him deeply. When they break apart they’re both breathless and their cheeks are slightly red.

 

“I love you,” Marco breathes.

 

“Love you too,” Jean smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up doofus,” Marco’s brother Ian says as he opens the door, “Aye Jean!” Ian smirks and waves at him, his brown eyes widen when they fall on his neck, “Woah! Sick slash, what happened?”

 

“Ian…” Marco scolds as he closes the door behind them.

 

“Almost got robbed, the dude was huge and ugly as shit,” Jean smirks when Ian’s mouth drops open in awe, “Had a knife at my throat, it was fuckin nuts.”

 

“Jean!” Marco whines, “Please don’t swear.”

 

“Marco?” his mother’s voice travels into the room. His mom comes around the corner a towel in her hands as she wipes them clean, “It’s so nice to see you two,” a freckle disappears between a wrinkle next to her eyes when she smiles. She pulls Marco down into a tight hug and kisses his freckled cheek, “I’ve missed you hunny.”

 

“Missed you too Ma,” Marco smiles warmly.

 

Marco’s mom turns to Jean and smiles brightly, “Jean, come here sweetie,” she opens her arms wide and Jean genuinely smiles as he wraps his arms around her small frame, she holds him at arm’s length and clicks her tongue as she looks at his neck and then back up to his golden eyes, “Still getting into trouble, hmm?” she gives him a stern look, “Not getting my baby boy into any trouble are you?” she then smirks and playfully jabs his arm as Jean shakes his head, “I made your favorite dessert.”

 

“Banana cream pie!?” Jean asks excitedly his smile reaching his eyes.

 

She laughs, “Yes sweetie, I made one for us and one just for you!”

 

“I love you so much,” Jean pulls her into a tight hug again as they laugh.

 

“Jean! I got the new zombies pack! Wanna play?” Ian asks excitedly.

 

“Fu-“ Jean stops himself when Marco glares at him, “Freak yeah!” The two run off together into Ian’s room.

 

Marco shakes his head and turns to his mom with a smile, “Need help with anything?”

 

Marco’s mother smiles, “Of course sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over dinner there’s a lot of small talk and the usual conversation pieces. How are you doing? How’s work? How is so and so doing? Etc.

 

“So,” Marco’s father clears his throat, “Would you two be able to take Ian for a week?”

 

“A week?” Marco repeats, “Why?”

 

“Your mother and I have to go away for a week for a charity banquet,” Marco’s father wipes his mouth and sets his napkin down.

 

Marco looks at Jean. Can they take care of his brother for a week? Jean smiles and looks over to Ian, “As long as you bring your zombie games.”

 

Ian’s eyes light up and he smiles brightly, “Yeah!?”

 

“Oh perfect,” Marco’s mother clasps her hands together as she smiles.

 

“When do you need us to watch him?” Marco asks as he watches his brother and Jean talk excitedly about all of the fun they’re going to have.

 

“The second week of January,” his father replies.

 

“Alright,” Marco smiles, “I’ll be sure to request it off.”

 

“Oh,” Jean says as he looks at Marco and scratches the back of his neck, “I can request off, I mean, if you want?”

 

“Yeah!” Ian says excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jean hunny,” Marco’s mom hurries from the kitchen a pie in her hands, “Don’t forget your pie!”

 

Jean turns around in front of the door and grabs it thankfully, “How could I ever forget!?”

 

Marco’s mom leans up on her toes and kisses his cheek, “Did Marco dress you tonight?” she smirks.

 

“Yeahh…” he looks over to Marco and Marco starts laughing.

 

Marco’s mom shakes her head as she leans up to kiss Marco’s cheek, “Merry Christmas you two. I’ll see you two soon, I love you both!”

 

“Love you too Mom,” Marco holds the door open for Jean.

 

“Love you too,” Jean replies before they leave.

 

* * *

 

 

When they get back home, Marco tosses his keys on the table by the door and quickly picks Jean up into his arms and kisses him. Jean reacts quickly wrapping his legs around Marco’s waist and sliding his fingers into Marco’s hair skillfully.

 

“Mmmph,” Jean attempts to pull back for air, “Mm-baby!” Marco finally breaks away, “What’s up with you?”

 

“Your freaking perfect you know that?” Marco says with lust filled eyes.

 

Jean blushes with a shocked face, where is this coming from?

 

“You handle my family so well…” Marco smiles as he lowers Jean onto the kitchen table, “And you wore this ridiculous sweater vest all night.” Marco grabs hold of the hem and pulls it up and off of Jean quickly throwing it across the room. His hands skillfully travel up Jean’s sides and up his chest to the top button of his shirt.

 

“Mmm Marco,” Jean groans when Marco peppers kisses across his collarbone, one of Jean’s most sensitive spots on his body.

 

Marco grins as he pulls back and stares down at his flustered boyfriend, “Let me thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> Fun Fact: Banana cream pie is my favorite kind of pie. Right up there with French silk.
> 
> Also, I really enjoy setting things up for the next chapter. It's fun.


	20. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this yesterday. It was my dad's side of the family's Christmas get together and I had a really really busy day. 
> 
> But here it is! I really enjoyed writing this. Haha enjoy! ^-^

Marco slowly kisses down Jean’s body as he works at the button of his pants. He nips at his hips causing Jean to gasp out his name. Marco easily slides Jean’s pants down his thighs. He gently mouths at his erection through his boxers and then continues to kiss over to his thighs, gently biting while he pulls his pants the rest of the way off.

 

Marco glances up to lust filled eyes and smirks when he bites the band of Jean’s boxers and pulls his them down releasing his erection.

 

Marco kisses down the shaft of Jean’s penis and then licks from the bottom all the way to the top, flicking his tongue into its slit. Jean moans and puts his fingers through Marco’s hair and he tugs when Marco finally takes him into his mouth.

 

“S-shit…” Jean groans when Marco takes him all the way in and hums around his cock.

 

Marco comes back up swirling his tongue around the head and Jean throws his head back. Marco loves the way he can make his boyfriend come undone.

 

“Can you…” Jean breathes out, “Can we go to the bedroom?”

 

Marco swallows down Jean’s cock once more before pulling himself up and grabbing Jean around his waist. He lifts him up and over his shoulder and laughs when Jean squeals. As soon as they make it to the bed, Marco tosses Jean down and climbs between his legs.

 

When Marco leans down to continue what he started Jean stops him by placing his hand on his shoulder. When Marco looks up with a lifted brow, Jean’s cheeks and ears are red and Marco instantly becomes concerned.

 

Jean’s eyes meet dark brown and he bites his lip nervously, “Do you… do you wanna watch me, uhm,” he lifts his fingers suggestively.

 

“Watch you prep yourself?” Marco rasps, his eyes wide. His dick twitches inside his pants at the thought of Jean doing something so provocative. Jean nods shyly and Marco smiles, “Yeah, that would be… nice.”

 

Jean reacts quickly as he turns onto his stomach and reaches for the drawer with the lube in it. Once he has hold of the lube, he rolls back onto his back and spreads his legs. He bites his bottom lip as he spreads and warms lube over two fingers. He looks to Marco, “C-could you strip for me?”

 

Marco grins, “Yeah.”

 

Marco brings his hands up to his neck as he unties his bowtie and tosses it to the floor. He looks down as he pulls his suspenders from his shoulders and untucks his shirt from his pants. When he begins to unbutton his shirt he looks to Jean and moans loudly, “You look so good like that baby.”

 

Jean moans as he pushes his finger back inside himself curling it slightly. He watches Marco as he drops his shirt to the floor and reaches for his pants. Marco turns around and looks over his shoulder as he tugs his pants down over his perfect ass. Jean slowly slips in a second finger, “F-fuck Marco…”

 

Marco laughs lightly as he turns back around after stepping out of his pants. He palms himself through his boxers and admires the way Jean opens himself up.

 

Jean looks at Marco’s lightly freckled chest, trailing down his body, following the dark trail of hair that travels down and into his boxers. Jean tosses his head back with a moan when his eyes land on how absolutely hard his boyfriend is.

 

Marco smirks when Jean adds a third finger and hooks his thumbs into his boxers and pulls them down and off of his body. He walks over to the edge of the bed grabbing the bottle of lube from next to Jean, “You look so beautiful like this,” Marco leans down and kisses Jean passionately, “Are you ready?”

 

Jean quickly nods yes as he brings his freehand up and onto the back of Marco’s neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Marco joins Jean on the bed and Jean wraps his legs around Marco’s waist lining Marco’s erection up with his entrance. They both sigh when Marco slowly pushes himself inside. Marco’s head comes down to Jean’s forehead as he fully pushes himself all the way inside.

 

“You good baby?” Marco breaths as he gently pecks Jean’s lips.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jean says breathlessly.

 

Marco pulls back and pushes back in with a slow pace. He keeps a slow rhythm as he holds onto Jean, and Jean’s legs tighten slightly around his waist.

 

“M-Marco,” Jean moans his name, “I love you,” he brings his hands up to cup Marco’s freckled cheeks and kisses him deeply.

 

Marco continues his slow pace, as he pulls back from Jean, “I love you too baby, I’ll always love you.”

 

Jean gasps as Marco makes contact with his prostate. The two hold each other as close as possible, both of them sweaty and moaning each other’s names.

 

Jean tightens around Marco and they both are approaching their climax. Marco quickens his pace slightly as he kisses Jean. Jean’s fingers tighten their grip in his hair.

 

They both reach their peak at the same time. Both of their bodies tighten as Jean cums over both of their stomachs as Marco releases inside of him.

 

They stay still holding each other as their breathing slowly returns to normal. Marco peppers kisses all over Jean’s face as Jean smiles lazily and twists a lock of Marco’s dark hair in his fingers.

 

“That was nice,” Marco sighs as he nuzzles Jean’s neck, “I love you.”

 

“I-I love you too,” Jean chokes up.

 

Marco holds himself up and instantly begins to wipe the tears from Jean’s face, “What’s wrong baby?”

 

Jean smirks with a laugh, “N-nothing,” he shakes his head, “I’m… I’m just so completely in love with you…” he looks away from Marco, “I keep falling in love with you more and more every day.”

 

Marco’s chest tightens as his eyes begin to fill with tears he holds Jean’s face in his hands and kisses him. He kisses him with all of his being. Their tears mix together on Jean’s face before rolling down and disappearing into the sheets.

 

They both pull back and look at each other as they both grin and begin to laugh. They both wipe at each other’s faces and exchange a chaste kiss. They both sigh as they relax into the sheets.

 

“Thank you,” Marco smiles, “Thank you for loving me every day. Thank you for showing me how to love someone so unconditionally. Thank you… Jean?” Marco stops and laughs as he pulls Jean in for a tight embrace.

 

Jean smacks Marco’s arm as he smiles through his laughter and crying, “Don’t laugh at me!”

 

Marco smirks, “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing _with you_.”

 

Jean smacks his arm again playfully as he leans up and kisses Marco. He pulls back with a smirk, “Asshole.”

 

Marco laughs before kissing him again, “Love you too babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> I feel like Jean would definitely cry during or after love making. Like really slow sensual sex. So I made it happen aha. He's a crybaby. I love him so much.
> 
> I'm going to try and post another chapter tonight, if not I'll definitely be posting two tomorrow.


	21. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes to buy something special for Marco.

Jean feels overwhelmed when he enters the jewelry store. Where should he start to even look for something so special for someone he care about so deeply. This is a very important and special moment for him and Marco. He wipes his palms on his thighs as he leans over a glass case to look at a few rings.

 

“Looking for jewelry for a Christmas gift?” a light airy feminine voice says and Jean looks up to see a girl with dark brown hair just past her shoulders smiling back at him, “Jewelry is a great gift, but you may want to look over here,” she points to the clearly feminine rings and then her smile falters when Jean shoots her a glare.

 

“It’s not exactly a Christmas gift… I’m proposing…” he looks her straight in the eye, “To my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh! Oh…” she lifts her hands, “I’m sorry for assuming, what’s his name?”

 

“Marco,” Jean brings his eyes back down to the rings in front of him.

 

“Do you know if he’s into gold or silver? Maybe white gold?” The jeweler opens up the glass box and pulls out a tray of rings and places them in front of Jean.

 

“White gold,” he replies without hesitation. She smiles at him warmly and pulls all of the white gold options out and onto the counter. Jean’s eyes instantly zero in on one particular ring. It’s absolutely beautiful. It has a light intricate design carved into it all around the band.

 

The jeweler smiles as she grabs the ring he was looking at and holds it out to him, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

Jean nods his head and then he frowns, “How much is it?” he looks up to her with a crease in his brow.

 

She tells him and his stomach flips. The ring is a little over his price range, but he can’t budge he sighs as he hands it back to her, his shoulders slumping, “I can’t afford it…” he rakes his fingers through his hair, “Do you have any other rings similar to this one?”

 

She shakes her head with a frown, “It’s the only one of it’s kind…” she then slowly smiles, “How much are you willing to pay?” Jean tells her how much he has and she smiles sweetly, “Give me one moment.”

 

Jean watches as she makes her way into the back room. He taps his fingers against the glass nervously. After a few moments an older man, bald with a moustache and lots of wrinkles, walks into the room behind the petite girl.

 

“Jean is it?” His voice rumbles with a smile, “Pixis, I own the store, nice to meet you.”

 

Jean shakes his hand and then looks at the jeweler who is absolutely beaming with a smile.

 

“I hear you don’t have enough for this particular ring, correct?” Pixis looks at him with a grin.

 

“Yes sir,” Jean nods, “It’s been a rough month with bills and getting a new house…” he scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Well, I’ll accept what you can give me,” the old man replies.

 

Jean’s jaw drops open as the jeweler squeals happily, “B-but I don’t have nearly enough…”

 

“My daughter seems to believe you deserve to give this ring to your boyfriend,” he smiles, “I was in your shoes before, and someone did the same for me, let me help you out.”

 

Jean relaxes when the old man clearly has no reaction to the ring being for his boyfriend. Jean wasn’t expecting that. Most older people he encounters look at him and Marco with disgust.

 

“I don’t know what to say…” Jean pulls his wallet from his pocket before placing the money on the counter, “Thank you…”

 

The old man hands the ring to the jeweler to box it up as he rings Jean up, “You’re welcome,” he smiles warmly, “You remind me of my husband. He’s no longer with us, but I know he would want me to do the same for someone else as we had someone do for the two of us.”

 

Jean’s eyes widen in surprise, “You’re?”

 

Pixis laughs loudly and clasps a hand on Jean’s shoulder, “Indeed, we were together for 55 years.”

 

“That’s… amazing,” Jean says as he grabs hold of the box opening it up to admire the ring.

 

“Good luck,” Pixis says as he holds the door open for Jean, “You’ll have to come back and let us know how it goes.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jean sputters, “Thanks again!”

 

“Happy holidays,” Pixis and his daughter smile and wave Jean off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> Short chapter I knowww. Blah. But yeah, hope you enjoyed!


	22. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervousness can be a really bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up with my chapters and days now! Phew... 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy!

Marco pats his coat pocket again before leaving the small store, he smiles when he feels the small box inside. He tugs on his winter hat and puts on his gloves as he walks out onto the crowded sidewalk. It’s really cold today, he admires the Christmas decorations that all of the storefronts have in them.

 

He checks the time on his wristwatch and is happy to see that he won’t be late to meet Jean for coffee. He rounds the corner and the coffee shop comes into view. He is glad he wasn’t far and sighs as he opens the door, ringing the bell as warmth envelops him. He blows into his hands before he spots Jean at a table across the room. Jean is looking down at something in his hands with his brow creased.

 

Marco crosses the room and when Jean looks up and sees him approaching he is quick to shove whatever he was looking at into his pocket.

 

“Hey baby,” Marco smiles as he leans down to kiss Jean on the lips.

 

“H-hey,” Jean replies quietly.

 

“Everything okay?” Marco quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Y-yeah! Everything is great, good… yeah,” Jean stands quickly, “Fantastic, coffee?”

 

Marco laughs off Jean’s strange behavior as he shrugs his jacket off and drapes it onto the chair across from Jean’s, “Yeah, I’ll get it this time, the usual?”

 

Jean nods as he once again sits back down in his chair. He rubs his hands over his thighs nervously.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Marco asks again before he goes to grab their coffee.

 

“Yeah, babe,” Jean looks up at him and puts a smile on his face, “’M fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation is slow, the two of them discuss the usual topics. Marco still is not convinced that there isn’t anything wrong with Jean.

 

“You’re acting strange…” Marco reaches his hand across the table to squeeze Jean’s hand, “Is it because Christmas is close? You always get tense around the holidays.”

 

Jean looks up and meets Marco’s eyes. He obviously can’t tell him about the box that is burning a freaking hole into his pocket. He can’t tell Marco that he’s just nervous as shit to propose to him. How should he even go about asking… when should he ask? Jean opens his mouth and closes it. What can he tell Marco?

 

“It’s just…” he starts and he shakes his head as he squeezes Marco’s hand, “With the new house, and the bills… money has been tight ya know?” It’s not a total lie…

 

Marco’s shoulders slump, “Yeah I know baby,” Marco rubs his thumb over Jean’s knuckles as he takes a sip of his now cold coffee, “We will be okay though, I promise.” Marco smiles as he brings Jean’s hand up to his lips.

 

Jean keeps checking the time on his phone. Marco frowns and gulps down what is remaining of his coffee, “How’s work today?”

 

Jean’s shoulders slump, “The usual…” he huffs, “Jaeger is an ass, Sasha and Connie won’t freaking leave me alone about the r-“ Jean stops, “Never mind… but yeah it sucks… how’s your day off?”

 

“Good, good…” Marco replies, “I got a lot done.”

 

“That’s great,” Jean checks his phone once again for the time, “Shit…” he curses and downs the rest of his coffee as he stands, quickly pulling on his jacket, “I gotta get back to work.”

 

Marco stands tugging on his own jacket. He helps Jean wrap his scarf around his neck and walks with him just outside the small coffee shop.

 

“I love you,” Marco smiles as he kisses Jean.

 

“Yeah…” Jean turns around and looks back over his shoulder as he is leaving, “You too, I’ll see ya when I get home.”

 

Jean doesn’t see the frown the crosses Marco’s face as he lifts his hand to the pocket of his jacket. Marco pulls out the small velvet box and slowly opens it.

 

His stomach flips and his brow creases. He stares at the shiny ring as he whispers, “You too?” he looks up again in the direction that Jean took off in and closes the box placing it back in his pocket with a shakey breath, before turning around and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> Yeah, I went there. Neither of them have any idea that they both got rings for each other. Hahaha, I'm sure you all can guess I'm going to have them propose in one of the next three chapters, probably one of the next two since actual Christmas shall be a smut prompt. 
> 
> But anywho, Jean definitely let his nerves get to him, we will see more of that next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have concerns about proposing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smiled a lot while writing the end of this chapter. I hope you do too.  
> Enjoy! ^-^

The boys are sitting at the kitchen table. Jean eating his toaster strudels and Marco eating his bowl of cereal. Marco holds the morning paper in one hand as he pushes up his glasses with his free hand. Jean eats the last bite of his breakfast and stands to put his plate in the sink. Marco sighs making Jean still for a moment before he shakes it off and continues on with his day.

 

The morning goes on with very minimal talk between the two. Jean is a nervous wreck. He is sitting on the bed, pressed up against the headboard searching through his facebook, for what, he doesn't even know... He doesn't know how he wants to propose at all. How can he put into words how much he is absolutely in love with Marco? How can he show him how much he wants, no, _needs_ Marco to say yes.

 

"Shit," Jean whispers as he scrolls through his facebook feed mindlessly. He didn't even think about if Marco would reject him. What if Marco doesn't want to marry him? What if he really does say no? This would be the worst Christmas ever, and every Christmas after would be a reminder...

 

Marco has been acting a little weird since yesterday... Jean rakes his fingers through his hair carelessly, making it stick up at weird angles. He pulls the ring out of his hoodie pocket, staring down at the unopened box... They haven't really talked much since the coffee shop yesterday. Jean creases his brow and frowns. Why wouldn't Marco talk to him like he normally does... he didn't even get a good morning kiss from his boyfriend...

 

* * *

 

 

Marco on the other hand, is wondering what is wrong with Jean. Why is Jean acting so weird. He hardly wanted to kiss or cuddle last night. Marco sighs as he slides down into the couch more as he flips through the channels. Jean would tell him if there was something wrong right?

 

Marco pulls the small throw blanket over his body and curls up into a tight ball, resting his head on the armrest. What if Jean... no... maybe he is just having a bad day? Maybe work is really tough on him right now. Marco grabs the small couch pillow off the floor and squeezes it to his chest.

 

He wishes it were Jean... his heart aches. Can he still propose to Jean if they aren't talking like this? What if Jean rejects him... what if Jean leaves him? Marco frowns as he holds the pillow even tighter. Jean loves him right? They both have exchanged the three words so many times over the years... but Jean didn't say it back yesterday. All he said was "You too."

 

What the heck does that mean? He pulls the small ring box from his pocket, opening it up and pulling the ring out. He spins it around inbetween his fingers.

 

Marco thinks maybe he is thinking too much into it. Maybe Jean really is just having an off day... Marco's eyelids become heavy. The thought of Jean saying no... the thought of him leaving, is really stressing him out.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean leaves the bedroom for food. He walks out into the livingroom in order to get to the kitchen when he stops and looks at Marco. Marco is on the couch, curled up in as tiny of a ball that he could be, squeezing a pillow to his chest. His brow is creased and he's frowning in his sleep. Jean frowns as he pads closer.

 

Jean sits on the edge of the couch. He runs a thumb over Marco's forehead and watches as Marco visibly relaxes with a sigh. His forehead unwrinkles, his lips quirk up, and his grip on the pillow relaxes.

 

Jean carefully removes the pillow from his iron girp and stretches Marco's legs out before laying down next to him on the couch, facing him. He pulls the small blanket over the two of them and pulls Marco's arm around his waist as he settles onto the couch with his boyfriend.

 

Marco nuzzles into his neck, Jean's cologne wafting into his nose. Marco sighs happily as he lazily kisses Jean where he nuzzled him.

 

Jean runs his fingers through Marco's hair, tracing behind his ear and scratching lightly and Marco practically groans causing Jean to laugh lightly.

 

The sound of Christmas music plays lightly from the TV. The two exchange small chaste kisses.

 

"I love you," Jean whispers into Marco's hair as he holds his head to his chest.

 

"I love you too," Marco sighs as his grip around Jean's waist tightens.

 

The two hold each other. Both not having any idea that they silently agreed on tomorrow being the day they will propose.

 

"I love you," they both say in unision and laugh before lazily kissing and slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> Tomorrow is the big day! How will the boys propose? Stay tuned to find out. (;


	24. Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I can't stop smiling. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. ^-^

"Ready to go baby?" Marco asks just outside the bathroom door.

 

"Yeah... I'll be out in a minute," Jean replies.

 

Marco pats his blazer's chest pocket and smiles warmly, "I'll be in the car, okay?"

 

"Okay," Jean replies as he looks himself in the eyes in the mirror. He turns on the faucet and splashes himself in the face. He runs his fingers through his hair once more before turning the faucet off and fixes his tie.

 

He pulls the small box from his pants pocket and opens it up, "Tonight..." he slowly smiles, "Tonight I'll do it."

 

* * *

 

 

After they both order their food and are given a glass of wine, they both immediately take quite a big swig from their glasses. They set their glasses down at the same time and nervously laugh together.

 

Marco reaches across the table to grab hold of Jean's hand. He rubs his thumb over his knuckles and notices the light sweat on Jean's palm.

 

"Are you nervous right now?" Marco asks. He knows Jean's palms always get sweaty when he is.

 

Jean pulls his hand away and wipes them on his pants, "N-no... why would I be?" Jean laughs nervously.

 

Marco laughs, "I don't know, are you hiding something?" The look Jean gives him makes Marco stutter, "N-not that I t-think you are!" he holds up his hands.

 

Jean shoots a small smile across the table to Marco, "I'm not hiding anything... are you?"

 

Marco's eyes widen and then he rubs at the back of his neck. Jean smirks, one of Marco's nervous habits... what is going on?

 

"Of course not!" Marco smiles.

 

Right then the waiter comes to the table with their food.

 

Marco smiles at the food set in front of him, "Thank you, it looks delicious." The waiter smiles back to him and then to Jean, who smiles awkwardly and mumbles a thanks.

 

"Enjoy!" The waiter chimes as they refill their wine glasses before leaving.

 

Marco chews his food slowly. He is thinking about how he should propose. Should he ask after they're finished eating? Should he interrupt now and ask? He furrows his brow, should he even ask at the restaurant or wait until later?

 

"Marco," Jean's voice pulls him out of his thinking.

 

Marco looks up across the table and Jean looks like he is about to puke, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

 

Jean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, steadying himself. He opens his eyes and slowly stands, "I'm fine love."

 

Love? Marco has his brow creased. What is going on? His heart beat quickens.

 

Jean reaches inside his pocket holding the tiny box tightly in his hand. He walks around the side of the small table and looks up when he grabs hold of Marco's hand. He sees the realization hit Marco, his eyes widen, his cheeks flush pink, and his eyes begin to rim with tears. Jean feels hot, so hot. He feels all of the other restaurant's guest's eyes on them as he kneels down in front of his boyfriend. He gulps and runs his thumb over the knuckle of Marco's hand, steadying his rapidly beating heart.

 

"Marco," Jean breathes out his name, "First, I'm sorry for acting so weird the past few days, I've been nervous, so... fuckin nervous. I've always known there was something here between us. Something more. I had a hard time realizing just what that was when we were younger. We've been through so much..." he stops to take a deep breath, "I fall in love with you over and over every day. I love you more and more every hour, minute, and second of being with you. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

 

Marco can't breath. Well not literally, but he's so surprised and shook up that he doesn't know what to say. He watches and listens as Jean continues to pour his soul out to him.

 

"So what do ya say?" Jean smiles, "Will you continue to allow me the pleasure of falling in love with you more every day?" Jean opens the small box, "Will you marry me?"

 

The crowd that is staring smiles warmly in hope of an answer.

 

Marco bites his lip before he smiles and begins laughing, "Jean..."

 

Jean frowns and begins to look panicked, "I m-mean..." He starts looking anywhere but Marco as his throat begins to tighten, "You don't have to marry me. I know I'm a stubborn ass sometimes... well most of the time, and I've got my fair share of issues... but-"

 

Jean stops when Marco joins him kneeling on the ground. Marco reaches into his blazer, pulling out a box. Jean's eyes widen and he looks up at Marco in surprise.

 

"It looks like the nerves got the best of both of us, hmm?" Marco smiles again, "Jean, I knew I loved you and would continue to love you the very first day I met you. Yes, you're stubborn, yes you can be a lot to handle sometimes, but I love you unconditionally. You are what I want to wake up to every morning, and fall asleep with every night. You are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are my everything. So," Marco wipes the tears that are streaming down Jean's cheeks away with his thumb, "Yes, I would absolutely love to marry you, as long as you're willing to marry me," Marco opens his velvet box to a beautiful gold ring that compliments the ring Jean bought him perfectly.

 

Jean tries to stop crying, but he can't help the overwhelming emotions taking over his body. He launches forward and grabs Marco's face in his hands kissing him hard, "Yes!" he kisses him again, "Yes," and again, "Yes," his repeated answer turns into light sighs of the word and the room errupts with cheering.

 

The two quickly pull apart as they help each other stand. Jean wipes at his face as he looks around the room, a few women are crying and dabbing their tears with their napkins. Every last person in the room is clapping. Marco kisses Jean's forehead before they both wave shyly and sit back down, recieving small congrats from the people around them.

 

Marco smiles as he places the ring he got Jean onto Jean's finger. Jean smiles when he does the same for Marco. The two hold each others hand as they finish eating their food with their free hands.

 

The two talk excitedly for the rest of the night, enjoying more wine, and planning on who to tell first and so on. When it comes time to leave, they both are giddy with laughter as the waiter places their check on the table.

 

"You two have a wonderful Holiday," They smile brightly, "And congratulations again."

 

They both thank them and reach for the check at the same time, Jean backs off at the look that Marco gives him. Marco's brow shoots up and he smiles before he turns the small book around to show it to Jean.

 

The reciept paper has something written on it and Jean grabs it to get a better look, reading it outloud, "Your meal has been paid for, Congratulations on your engagement, may life bless you with many more years of love and happiness. Happy Holidays!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> Sooooooo? What did you think? Did I do it justice? aha I really loved the idea of having them both propose. So yeah, one more chapter and 25 days of JeanMarco is finished! 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve & Happy Holidays! (:


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning sex. Yupp. Aha (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The final chapter of this wonderful adventure. I hope you enjoy it as much as previous chapters.

Jean wakes up, his limbs tangled with Marco's. He snuggles closer as he sighs contentedly. Last night was amazing. Jean smiles sleepily as he kisses at his fiancé's jaw... that's right fiancé.

 

Of course last night when they got home, they made love. It was beautiful, slow, and breathtaking. Jean's heart stutters when he thinks back to it. The way they both softly moaned each other's names. The way they both moved in sync. The way they both expressed how much they loved each other through their actions. Jean grinds against Marco's side and sighs from the friction it gives against his half hardened cock.

 

Jean continues his slow grinding while he kisses Marco's neck and then gently sucks. Marco moans lightly as he slowly stirs awake.

 

Marco rubs at his eyes and smiles sleepily at Jean, "Merry Christmas to you too," he laughs.

 

"Merry Christmas," Jean mumbles as he continues his attack on Marco's neck.

 

"Mmmm, this part of my present too?" Marco's chest rumbles with a low laugh.

 

"Shh," Jean moves lazily on top of him continuing to pepper kisses across his chest.

 

Marco pulls Jean up to his face and kisses him slow and deeply. Jean smiles into the kiss before slipping his tongue into Marco's mouth. They continue to kiss slowly as they grind against each other.

 

Jean runs a hand down Marco's stomach lightly feathering his fingers across lightly freckled hips before reaching down to find his fiancé is fully ready. He smirks as he wraps his fingers around Marco's erection, pumping it slowly causing Marco to moan his name.

 

Jean then grabs one of Marco's hands as he pulls it towards his own erection, begging to be touched. Marco complies and wraps his skilled fingers around him pumping him at the same pace as Jean has on his own. Jean leans over and captures Marco's mouth. They continue to kiss lazily.

 

Marco brings his free hand up and around to Jean's backside squeezing his ass in his hand. Jean bucks forward and his hand stills his movements on Marco's dick. He looks up at Marco with heavily lidded eyes as he takes both of their erections into his hand and Marco catches the glint in Jean's eyes. Marco reaches under his pillow where they left the lube last night, he quickly warms the lube onto his fingers and reaches behind Jean.

 

Jean gasps as Marco easily slides a finger inside, he's still loose from last night's endeavors. Jean grinds back into Marco's hand as he slowly presses a second finger inside of him. Marco leans up and kisses Jean's neck, nipping every time he releases a moan. As soon as Marco has a third finger inside of him Jean grabs for the lube and begins to slick Marco's dick.

 

"Mmm, you gonna ride me baby?" Marco groans as Jean's grip tightens around his dick and his fingers at his words.

 

"Fuck yeah," Jean bites his lip as he kneels up, Marco slipping his fingers out of him he sighs.

 

Jean positions himself over Marco. Marco has his hands settled on Jean's hips allowing him to go at his own pace, he rubs small cricles there with his thumbs. Jean holds Marco's erection in his hand as he slowly lowers himself onto it. They both sigh and let each other's names fall from their lips when Jean bottoms out.

 

"S-shit Jean..." Marco throws his head back, "You're still really tight baby..."

 

"You also have a gift of a dick," Jean smirks at the way Marco's cheeks flare pink up to his ears causing his freckles to pop out more. Jean's dick twitches.

 

Jean bites his lip as he slowly lifts himself up and then slowly back down onto Marco. They keep their slow pace as Jean bends forward and kisses Marco. Marco moves his hips up and grinds slowly in and out of him.

 

"M-Marco..." Jean moans his name as his body shakes with the oncome of orgasm.

 

"C-close baby?" Marco asks as he thrusts a little faster up into Jean.

 

Jean moans loudly at the change of pace as his forehead meets Marco's, their sweat mixing together there. Marco continues to quicken his pace and Jean lifts his head moaning outloud and Marco takes the chance to kiss and bite at his neck.

 

Jean brings his hands down to Marco's he smiles when he feels the metal of the ring he bought Marco around his finger. He brings their hands up intertwining their fingers. Marco stops then, pulling out of Jean who complains loudly with a groan that is quickly replaced with a moan when Marco fills him once again from behind.

 

Marco reaches forward slipping his fingers into Jean's their rings clinking together. Marco hits him perfectly at this angle. Jean moans as his limbs shake, he's so close... so fuckin close...

 

Marco leans forward thrusting faster and harder, "I love you... I love you... I fuckin love you so much baby..."

 

"Fuck Marco!" Jean squeezes his eyes shut, his body tensing, he tightens around Marco and finally releases as he moans out Marco's name over and over as his climax racks through his body.

 

Marco thrusts inside Jean a few more times before finding his own release, his grip on Jean's hand tightens and he rests his head against Jean's back as he spills into him. Jean weakly squeezes his hand back as they both relax down into the sheets.

 

Marco slowly pulls himself out of Jean and they both sigh at the loss of contact. Jean quickly rolls over to pull Marco down into a passionate kiss.

 

"I love you," Jean says between kisses, "I love you so fucking much Marco."

 

Marco smiles into the last kiss, "Merry Christmas fiancé."

 

Jean smiles, his cheeks growing warm, "Merry Christmas fiancé."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to follow me on tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I couldn't be happier with all of the support I have gotten from you all! It really makes me happy to know you enjoy my writing and makes me want to continue on and write even more!
> 
> I had so much fun with this little project. Being able to write how I think the boys would react to different things and be able to bring them to life through my writing has been one of the best things of my year. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my fic! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Winter to you all! I hope your year ends happy and you all have a wonderful time. Just... Thank you, really from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
